The Vacation
by Chanel101
Summary: Rachel Gutierrez and some other wrestlers are on their way to Hawaii for a vacation...but what happens when the guy everyone hates shows up? Will Rachel be able to keep her cool or will she learn something new about the American Badass?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any WWE superstars in this story**. **I loved using Rachel as Rey Mysterio's sister last time, so I figured why not use her again =) I hope you guys love this story! Oh yea…and the Undertaker is in his American badass stage =)

**Intro**

"Come on girl we are so going to be late catching the plane!"

"I'll be down in a minute I just need to pack a few more things!" I yelled.

My name is Rachel Gutierrez. I'm 21 years old and just recently started working for the WWE as a new diva. I was really short with long brown hair, Carmel skin and a sexy body to match. I also had a very pretty face that made most men drool at my feet.

So far I had made plenty of friends including being friends with Stephanie McMahon. The best part about this entire experience was the fact that Rey Mysterio is my older brother. He helped train me and made me into the respectable woman that I am. He also helped me get to know a lot of the wrestlers who were very generous to me…except one, The Undertaker…

"Rachel!" Stephanie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Girl our limo driver is getting impatient!"

"Are you sure it's just him?" I asked sarcastically. "Chill out girl here I come."

Steph and I were preparing to go on a vacation to Hawaii for two weeks. The company decided that since we had some of the toughest matches at the previous Wrestle mania, they gave us time off along with some other people. She had invited Hunter, Glenn, Christy, and one other person that she refused to tell me about. I assumed that it was Dwayne or Maven…those two had the biggest crushes on me.

"Steph why can't you just tell me who the last person is?" I asked her as we handed our luggage to the driver.

She sighed, "Because you'll hate me forever and I'll know you won't want to come."

I sighed and then got into the limo with her. Once the driver shut the trunk and got into the front seat, Stephanie pulled out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Time to celebrate our little bit of time off!" she said as she opened the wine bottle and poured some wine into the glasses. I gladly took one of the glasses and gave a quick toast before drinking some of the sweet flavored liquid.

"We are going to have so much fun over the next two weeks just watch!" she said.

I giggled, "I really hope so, and I'm so excited! It's time for me to show off my bad girl side," I said with a wink.

Stephanie smiled, "I want to see that side of you too. You're always so quiet around the others."

I took another drink of my wine, "Well that's because so many people tend to start mess with me…and the only way I know how to handle it is to be quiet."

"That isn't happening over the next two weeks trust me. You are going to be acting wild!"

I sighed, "Most likely…just make sure that you don't tell my brother about any of this…he'll be pissed."

She nodded, "Not as pissed as you're going to be when you find out who the last person is…"

I laughed, "I wish you would just tell me."

"I can't…Glenn made me promise not to tell you."

"Is the other person aware that I'm coming?"

She giggled, "Yep,"

I sighed, "Well why can't I know who it is?"

She poured some more wine into her glass, "Here I'll make a deal with you…if you at least get on the plane and let it take off…then I'll tell you whose coming."

I sighed, "Deal."

She smiled and drank her wine down. When we made it to the airport and got on the plane, I began to feel very anxious about the trip and finding out who I would have to deal with for the next two weeks. I didn't want there to be any tension in Hawaii, but that would only depend on the person. As soon as the plane took off she looked at me as if she was a little nervous to tell me who was coming.

"Alright…at first Dwayne was coming but he found out that he was scheduled to be on Raw and Smackdown for the next two weeks…so he got a replacement."

"And that replacement is?"

She sighed, "The Undertaker."

I nearly punched the seat in front of me upon hearing his name…Why was he coming?

I rolled my eyes and slouched into my chair. "That's great…that's really freaking great. He is such a jerk to me and everyone else…"

"I know hun, but as long as Glenn is there we should be fine." She said. "They are like best friends so he may not even pay any attention to you."

I sighed knowing that wasn't true. The Undertaker had a nag for picking on people smaller than him or for people who he felt had no respect for him. One time when I was on my way to the ring for a match he bumped into me and then told me to watch where I was going. What a prick…if we didn't get into at least one fight over the next two weeks…I would be shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day**

I was so happy when we got off the plane in Honolulu, Hawaii. The sun was shiny brightly over our heads lighting up the entire island. I couldn't wait to get this vacation started even with my knowledge of the Undertaker being there. I was going to try my best to just have fun and enjoy this vacation. If there were any problems that crossed my path, I would deal with them whenever I had the chance to.

Stephanie and I were picked up by Hunter, who had gotten there the day before.

"How are you ladies doing?" he asked as he eyeballed our outfits.

"We are so excited to get this vacation started," Steph said. "Are you the only one here?"

He shook his head, "Nope, Glenn and all the others just got here."

I cringed knowing that the American bastard got here before me. Man I hoped he didn't say anything smart to me when I got there…otherwise this will be a bad vacation for him.

"Oh, I hope you guys didn't start the party without us," I said.

"Of course not, we couldn't party without the two sexiest women here. Christy isn't my type so she doesn't count."

We giggled together. Christy had started in the business only a month ago and she already had Triple H as an enemy. To be honest I sort of felt bad for her but she had an attitude like she was better than the rest of us divas. When I did my first cover for Playboy she swore up and down that I had screwed a few people to get to that spot, but the funny thing is…I'm a virgin.

As we were driving through the streets of Honolulu, people were trying to figure out who was inside of our limo. It wasn't everyday that celebrities came down to their town so I could understand their curiosity. We reached our large beach house almost ten minutes later. Steph and I were so excited when we saw it.. Unfortunately, Christy was outside tanning so we made no effort to greet her. Hunter and the driver carried our bags inside while we followed.

We were quickly greeted by Glenn, who was in the living room playing a video game.

"Hey there Kano!" I said as he stood up and hugged me. I had given him the name Kano as a nickname and only I was allowed to use it.

"Hey there chica, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just happy to be out here." I said.

He smiled, "You look great as usual."

"Thank you, so do you," I said.

We both turned around when we heard someone clapping their hands from the doorway leading to the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes when I came face to face with the tall green-eyed brown haired bulldog that everyone knew as The Undertaker. He was leaning against the door frame with a black baseball cap on backwards, black sunglasses, a back vest that was partially open to show off his chest, and some blue jeans. I'm not going to lie, the man was drop dead sexy, but his attitude would get him nowhere with me.

"Great job Glenn, now will you do me a favor and tell this girl that you're only her friend because you want to screw her?"

I gasped and looked at Glenn, "That's not true is it?"

He looked at me, "Of course not, he's just mad because he can't get close to women like I can."

Taker chuckled, "Please, I can get with any woman I wanted…just look at me."

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a break, we all know you can have any woman you want…but the point here is, you can't _keep _a woman if you tried."

He smirked, "Oh so you can speak for yourself, well I guess you can tell Vince to get your bags packed sooner then because I'm shipping you out of here toots."

I folded my arms and then turned to head upstairs, "I'll talk to you later Kano ok?"

He nodded and then watched me walk out of the room. As I left I heard them talking.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" Kano asked.

Taker laughed, "It's simple…I like her. I'm only mean to the ones I like."

Kano sighed, and started playing his video games again. I rolled my eyes and continued my journey upstairs. What the hell did he mean by that? The man had never shown me any ounce of respect so I'm not sure how he likes me.

I was happy to see that we all had our own rooms, but I would probably be in Steph's room very often. Once I got settled into my room I went back downstairs to join the others in the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down at the round table except The Undertaker…he was leaning with his back against the wall and his sunglasses over his eyes. He smirked slightly when I walked in and sat down next to Steph.

"Hola," I greeted them.

"Hey girlie, you all settled in?" Steph asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes, so what are the plans for today?"

She smiled, "Well us girls are going out to the spa today if that's alright with you." She said.

"Of course it's alright with me, I need a good massage." I said.

"Oh God, her freaky side is emerging already," Hunter said. "Don't make me beat you this week," Glenn said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever, I'll do what I please thank you,"

"Yes she will…just like she screwed her way to the top when she got here," Christy said.

I glared at her, "I'm sorry _what_?"

"You heard me, everyone knows that no diva can get to the top as quickly as you did Rachel."

The Undertaker chuckled, "No one besides you…from what I hear you've been underneath almost every wrestler in the locker room."

Christy darted her eyes at him, "Oh yea and how would you know?"

He leaned his head to the side and then pulled his glasses down to the tip of his nose and stared her down. "Now Christy…you don't really want me to put your business out do you?"

She flipped her hair, "I don't have any business to put out."

Steph snickered, "Sorry sister…but everyone in this business has secrets and none of them are ever kept that way. Now…as for Rachel here, she didn't screw her way to the top. She worked just like the rest of us."

"Thank you Steph," I said with an evil glare at Christy. "Now when are we going out? I need to get my nails done."

"Man you are always getting your nails done," Hunter said to me.

"Well you know us girls can't help ourselves, we have to keep up appearances for you guys." I said with a wink.

He laughed and shook his head. After talking for awhile, Steph and I decided to head out to the spa. We didn't feel like dealing with the headache that was Christy, so we left her at the house with the men.

"Goodness that tramp gets on my nerves," I said. "Who invited her?"

Steph shrugged, "My guess is Mark…he does stuff like that just to piss people off."

I sighed, "I noticed. You know I heard him telling Glenn that he likes me."

She shook her head, "Well he has a real crappy way of showing it. He's such a prick Rachel…please don't date him."

"Oh trust me that isn't part of my plan." I said. "I mean he's attractive but there is no way I could date him."

She giggled, "Would you sleep with him?"

I looked at her, "What!"

"You heard me, would you sleep with him?"

I giggled and then shook my head, "No…even if he was the last man on this earth."

She laughed, "You know I would sleep with Hunter."

"Really?"

"Heck yea, I think he likes me."

I smiled, "Maybe he does, and you're a very likable person."

"You think I should ask him out?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…if you want to then go for it."

"I think I will, but not just yet…I want to truly make sure he likes me first."

Steph and I spent the entire day out and about together. I got my massage that I wanted and then I got my nails done. After that we both got facials and then went shopping. When we returned to the house, Glenn and Hunter were in the living room playing cards, Christy was in the kitchen drinking, and The Undertaker was nowhere in sight.

"Hey girls, did you have fun?" Hunter asked.

"Yes we did, in fact…Rachel and I got new bikini's" Steph said.

"Ooo…well we think you two should model those for us." Glenn said.

Steph smiled and then pulled me up to her room. We quickly changed into our new bikini's and then returned to the living room to show them off.

"Damn, you two look good enough to eat." Hunter said. "Rachel, red is definitely your color."

"Thanks Hunter…but I still like Steph's color better."

She smiled and then yanked me to the backyard where the hot tub and the pool were. She turned on the hot tub and then we got in. I decided to sit on the side and only put on my legs in.

"Man I love this place," she said. "I wish we never had to leave."

I smiled, "Well we have two long weeks to spend here and I plan on making the most of it."

"So do I…" said a deep voice.

We looked toward the pool and saw The Undertaker laying on his back on a long chair. He was wearing his black sunglasses still, but this time he only wore some swimming trunks. I averted my gaze from him and looked down at Steph who was smiling at me.

"Are you certain you wouldn't sleep with him now?" She whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "Not in one million years."

"Those are nice swim suits ladies…" he said as he sat up. "I know where you got yours from Steph but I'm wondering where Rachel got hers."

"Why so interested?" I asked.

He smirked, "I don't know…I kind of got the impression that you couldn't afford things like that."

"Oh ha ha…" I said. "Now you've got jokes…"

"Trust me darlin' I have plenty more where that came from." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Who invited you here?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yes it does because I would like to personally kill that person." I said.

He laughed, "Calm down kitten…you might learn to like me."

I gave him the finger and he laughed harder, "Now that's badass material…but I'm kind of shocked to see that from such a classy girl."

"I'm not that classy…"

He took off his sunglasses and approached me until he was close enough to sit next to me. His green eyes pierced my hazel ones and I immediately shut down.

"If you're not classy then answer this question…are you a virgin?"

I blinked twice, but remained silent.

"I'm willing to bet my entire life savings….that you are."

I continued to remain silent, not believing that he actually picked up on that.

"Leave her alone Mark. Don't do that to her," Steph said.

He licked his lips and I licked mine without thinking it.

"I'm not trying to humiliate her Steph…I'm trying to help her."

She sighed and looked at me, but my eyes were still on him. I wondered how much more he knew about me. He looked into my eyes again and then winked, "Have a nice night."

Without another word he got up and went inside leaving me completely confused and lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers: **Sorry if I take a little long to post these chapters, my arm is currently in a brace so I apologize. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

**Limo Fight**

The following night we all got dressed in our sexiest outfits and went bar hopping. Steph and I spent most of our time sitting at first until Hunter came over and pulled Steph up for a dance. She looked back at me with the biggest smile on her face and I gave her two thumbs up. Suddenly Glenn came over to the table and pulled me up too. I tried to fight him but that was a joke since he was so big. While we danced, I spotted Mark leaning against the bar trying to talk to some blonde haired chick. So much for liking me huh? Oh well, I was good being single. I could have lots more fun and I could do what I wanted.

"Alright everyone its that time again," said the man on stage. "As some of you know we have a few WWE superstars in the house tonight and one of them signed herself and her friends up for Karaoke."

I gasped, "Steph! Tell me you didn't!"

She smiled and nodded. I felt my stomach tighten and nearly fainted when he called me up on the stage.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!" My friends cheered. I smiled and walked towards the stage.

"Thanks Steph, I really appreciate this…"I said into the microphone. They all started clapping and then I chose the song I was going to sing. "You know what, I think I'll sing one that my mom taught me." I walked over to the side of the stage and grabbed a guitar and then sat down on a stool and began to play and sing. A girl who knew the song joined in with me, making the song sound so beautiful. When we were done, the entire bar erupted into a loud applause.

I bowed and then walked off stage. Everyone, except Mark hugged me and complimented me on my singing.

"Man I had no idea you could sing like that." Glenn said.

"Yea, you even had me shocked Ray Ray," Hunter said.

I smiled, "Thanks guys, I've been singing since I was a little girl."

Steph smiled, "That's really cool, you should really think about doing that on the side."

"With our busy schedule? Girl you know that would be impossible." I said.

She nodded, "True, alright let's go back to the house, I've got a headache."

We all agreed and headed out to the limo. With my luck, I got caught sitting right between Glenn and Mark.

"You seriously surprised me tonight Kitty, you have a nice voice." Glenn said.

I smiled at him, "Awe thank you Glenn, you're a sweetheart."

He smiled and then looked down at his phone.

"Hey Rachel, we should go down to the beach tomorrow. They are having a party and I want to go." Steph said.

I nodded, "Alright sounds good to me."

"Hey you girls should play volleyball with us tonight. Guys vs. girls." Hunter said.

I blushed, "Um…what's the stipulation? You always have one under your sleeve."

He smiled, "And you guessed correctly, if you girls win we will tell you our biggest secrets."

"And if you win?" Christy said.

"if we win…we get to take you girls out on a date to wherever we want."

I smile, "oh boy…anywhere?"

"Yes anywhere," Mark said with a smirk. "What's the matter puppy? Can't play with the big dogs?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that, I'm just worried that we girls will send you guys to your rooms with your tail between your legs."

He chuckled, "Well excuse me…"

"Yes…excuse you indeed."

He sighed, "You don't want to start with me sweetness…you won't win."

"Oh really? Well you seem to feel the need to start with me anytime you feel like it." I snapped.

"Because I can do that…"

"Is that so?"

"Rachel don't feed into him…just let it go." Steph said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Steph, but I refuse to keep being disrespected by this creep." I turned to him, "Now tell me what your deal is with me."

"Ooo so your finally deciding to grow some balls…" he clapped his hands together, "Good job little bit. I'm so proud of you."

"You're an asshole Mark and I hate that I ever had to meet you."

He smiled, "Awe is that suppose to hurt my feelings?"

"I will if you keep pissing me off."

I could feel my anger slowly beginning to grow. This man really irked my nerves and I was about to shut him up once and for all. How can you be sexy as hell and a complete asshole at the same time?

He finally fell silent once I got the nerve to move away from him. I moved down to the other side of the limo where Steph and Christy were. Christy snickered when I took a seat next to her.

"What's the matter Rachel? Can't take the heat?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, and then poured myself a drink.

"Come on Christy stop being a bitch, we all get that you hate Rachel because she's more popular than you are." Steph said.

"I never once said I hated her…I just feel that it was weird that she became so popular so fast…especially with the men."

"You know what Christy, if you spent more time being a lady instead of being on your back you would be as popular as Rachel here." Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunter, now do what you do best and play with that…" I said.

She sucked her teeth, "Whatever bitch."

"Bitch?"

"Yea bitch…what's the matter you don't know your name?" she snapped.

I giggled and shook my head. "Yea ok whatever hoe…I'm just going to turn and face the guys so I don't need to look at you."

"You don't need to look at me! I can talk to you like this."

I laughed while the others laughed too. We couldn't believe Christy was really trying to get a reaction out of me and I wasn't giving her one. Suddenly she lashed out and hit me on the side of the head. I laughed and then turned and punched her square in the face. She began to swing back but I mounted her and kept pounding on her.

Steph and Hunter fought to separate us while Glenn and Mark laughed hysterically. Once they got us separated I was placed back by Glenn and Mark while Christy fixed the little ass dress she had on. She then freaked out when she looked at herself in the mirror and her nose was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh she broke my nose!" she shrieked.

Mark rolled his eyes, "No she didn't you moron…its only bleeding."

"Shut up prick!" She yelled at him.

Once we pulled into the driveway of the beach house, Christy threw herself out of the limo, kicked her shoes off and then stomped into the house. The rest of us followed quietly, too tired to fight with her. I went straight up to my bedroom so I could get a quick shower. I threw on some white shorts and a pink t-shirt before sitting down on my bed.

A knock came to my door soon after but part of me didn't want to answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Mark…I thought you might want some ice for your knuckles."

I sighed and told him to come in. He opened the door gently and walked in. I opened my hands to catch the icepack he made for me but instead he came all the way in and handed it to me.

"You've got skills Lil' Mama, I guess I could consider you to be an American Badass too."

I sighed, "You know I really don't get you at all…"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well one minute you're a complete jerk to me and now your being sweet…what's that all about?"

He sighed and then took a seat next to me, "Listen…I'm sorry that I'm so flip floppy with you but the truth is I find you…interesting…"

"Interesting?"

"Yes. I feel like you have so much to offer this company and yet…your holding a lot in."

I almost fell over. He was reading me like an open book again. It was true, I was holding a lot of things about myself in from others. I just didn't feel that my past should have anything to do with my present. Besides, I wouldn't be where I am now if people knew what I truly went through growing up.

"So you pick on me to find things out about me…" I asked.

He nodded, "Great job, now you're learning."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Yea I guess so."

He looked at me with a grin, "Hey…I look at you like someone who can be my pal one day. You've got to get use to me picking on you though."

I nodded, "Alright. I understand now."

"Good. Now you better come on down to the back yard…we are playing volleyball."

I nodded and followed him downstairs. It felt like a weight sort of lifted off my shoulders after talking to Mark. I wasn't sure how we would act around each other now, but I knew it would be a lot less of a headache.

The volleyball game took almost an hour to finish and the guys ended up wining. I sighed thinking that Glenn would probably want to take me out on a date since we were a lot closer than anyone else there, but he shocked us all when he chose to take Christy out on a date.

"Wow…that's unexpected." Hunter said. "Alright I want Steph."

Steph gasped, "Really? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I am."

She smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs up.

Mark smirked at me, "I guess that leaves me with kitty,"

"Yep, just promise me you two will get along." Glenn said. "I don't want to have to kick your asses."

I laughed, "Um it won't be _my_ ass your kicking."

He laughed, "Oh we'll see about that."

Once we all talked for awhile I decided to go to bed. They all told me goodnight and I headed up to my room. While I was brushing out my hair I heard that same knock at my door that I had heard before. I kept brushing my hair and told him to come in.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you liked seafood or not."

I smiled at him in the mirror, "Yes I do."

"Ok good. Well you sleep tight darlin' I'll see you tomorrow for our lunch date."

I nodded, "Ok goodnight big head."

He laughed, "Teasing me now? That's great."

I laughed as he shut the door and went to his room. That night I couldn't help but think about him and those beautiful green eyes. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do to me but…I kind of liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunch Date**

I took my time getting ready for me and Mark's lunch date that next day. We were planning on being back in time so we could all go to the beach party later. I decided to wear some blue jean shorts that stopped about an inch below my butt, a black bikini top, and a yellow shirt over it that fell off one shoulder and said 619 on the front in red letters. I slipped into some black flip flops and curled my hair, letting it fall over my exposed shoulder. At 11:45, Mark came to my room to get me.

I was nearly taken by surprise when he showed up wearing a red t-shirt with my picture on the front.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

He smiled, "I had it specially made. You take excellent pictures and I really liked this one."

"Is this the first time you wore it?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, now are you ready to go?"

I nodded and he stepped out of the way so I could get passed him.

When we walked past the kitchen, Steph smiled and said, "Behave you two…I don't want to have to put you both in timeout."

I rolled my eyes, "Good-bye Steph, you behave as well…"

She giggled and looked at Hunter who was cooking her breakfast, "Oh we will behave…"

Suddenly I felt Mark pull my arm and gently led me outside. At first I thought we were heading for the limo, but we ended up going for his motorcycle that he had flown here. I looked at it feeling really scared.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of motorcycles."

I sighed, "Actually I am…the last one I was on sent me and Rey flying a few feet. I broke my ankle."

He smiled, "Well don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. Just wear this for today and you'll be fine."

He gave me a helmet and then hopped on the bike. I got on right after fastening the helmet onto my head. At first I wasn't sure if I should put my arms around him, but he reached behind him and took my arms himself. He gently rested them around his waist and I relaxed a little bit. Man, he sure was buff…and he smelled so good.

He fired up the engine making me jump, "Are you alright back there?"

"Yes," I said before leaning my head against his back. Soon we were off, heading towards downtown Honolulu. The wind blew past us so fast that I squeezed his waist a little harder to hold on. I felt him chuckle a little bit.

When we came to a stop, he was still laughing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…it's just been awhile." I said as I took off the helmet and hopped off the bike. He followed after me shaking his head.

"Well you have one strong grip…a fine one…"

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was hinting to. "Very funny…"

He laughed and then walked me to a biker bar that wasn't too busy like it was a night. A few men greeted us when we walked in and then one of them led us to a table far in the back.

"Can I start you two off with some drinks?" He asked.

"Sure, I would like a cold beer," Mark said.

"And for you little lady?"

I smiled, "Um, a Margarita please."

"Coming right up," he said before turning away and heading to the bar.

I took my time and looked around at the whole place. For a biker bar it wasn't that bad. There were different pictures of motorcycles up, big men with tattoos, and one big picture of the American Badass himself.

"I take it you've never been to a biker bar before," he said.

I looked at him, a little ashamed. "No I haven't but my brother has been to plenty of them."

He smiled, "I didn't ask about Rey…I want to hear about _you_..."

I sighed, "Well what do you want to hear about when it comes to me?"

"I don't know…let's start with that feisty attitude of yours…where does that come from?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's always been a part of me. Why?"

He smirked, "Because I like that…I like that a lot about you."

"Thank you," I said.

"So what made you want to be a diva instead of a singer? You've voice is amazing girl."

Just as he said that the waiter came back and gave us our drinks. "Thanks Mark, that's really nice of you."

He smiled, "Don't get use to it."

We laughed and then ordered some food. Once the waiter left again, I took a sip of my drink and then looked up at him.

"Vince wants me to start playing the bad guy again…" He told me.

"Really? Well are you going to do it?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. He has a lot of ideas for my character…and yours."

I smiled, "I wonder what he has in store, hopefully it's nothing to do with me and my brother. We aren't currently speaking anyway."

"Why not?" He asked.

"He's pissed that I came on this trip, but I was tired of being sheltered…"

His face lit up, "So it is true…you _are _a virgin,"

I sighed, "Is that what you're so interested in me for?"

"No not at all…but I do find that sexy."

Now this was weird to me. For a man as fine as he was and for the rep that he carried…it as odd to know that he found a woman like me to be sexy.

"Sorry to say this, but you don't seem like the type of guy who would find that sexy." I told him.

"No apology needed, your just being honest right?"

I nodded, "Right."

"Listen, I know I act like the type of guy who likes those loose women, but trust me, I want a good woman just like the rest of these guys."

"That's good, but when you work in this business that could be real hard to find. Some women only look at the wrestlers for their money."

He chuckled, "oh trust me, I know about that all too well. My last wife ran off with a chunk of my bank account."

"You were married before?"

He nodded, "Yea, that's one thing a lot of people don't know about me."

"Why don't you tell people too much about you?"

He sort of froze, "Well…it's like this…I don't like it when people know too much about me because then they try what they can to get under my skin. As you can tell, most people respect me around here, and that's because I kick ass and take names later. Understand?"

I nodded with a small smile, "You know…I kind of like it when you act all tough. It's kind of hot."

He laughed, "Oh darlin' it isn't an act…this is all me."

The waiter came back with our food and then refilled our glasses. As soon as he left we continued the conversation.

"Anyways, so who don't you like in our job?" I asked.

He smiled, "You really want to know?"

I nodded.

"That little rat that keeps waiting for you backstage after your matches…"

I giggled, "Oh Maven?"

"Yea. That punk,"

I laughed, "Why don't you like him?"

He sighed, "Because he's annoying as hell. When we were on the WWE bus heading to the arena, he kept telling everyone about how you kissed him on the cheek or how you two are the best of friends and how often he comes to Rey's house to hang out…ridiculous."

I shook my head, "That's him alright…but he and I aren't like best friends or anything. I just helped him get through a really bad break-up he had with Torie Wilson and all of the sudden he thinks that he and I are best friends."

"Wow, you better be careful around him kitty, he might give you worms."

I laughed, "Taker! That's so mean,"

"Well hey, I never once said I was a nice guy…"

I couldn't believe it but I was actually having the time of my life with him. I mean the day before we were at each other's throats but now we were actually getting along with one another. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't really understand it. Was he trying to get to me? Or was there something else going on? I wasn't sure but for now I decided to just play it cool until the real him surfaced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Ready**

After we finished our lunch we got back on his motorbike and rode to another part of town. We ended up stopping in front of some kind of arena. He took my hand and led me inside. I nearly ran out of there when I realized it was a paintball arena.

"Oh my gosh…are you serious?" I asked.

He smiled, "Oh I'm serious kitty…don't worry it'll be fun."

I shook my head and followed him to where we needed to be. A woman gave me a white suit to wear and a half mask for my face. I slipped into the suit and pulled my hair up before putting on the mask. I was then given a paintball gun full of red paint and released into the arena. I didn't see Mark anywhere but I knew he was around there somewhere. I walked around for a few seconds before I saw him move out the corner of my eye. I quickly ducked behind something and missed getting hit with his paintball which was blue.

"I so almost had you kitten!" He yelled.

I smiled, "Well I guess the American Badass isn't so bad after all."

He laughed, "oh now you're really going down…"

I giggled and started laughing as I moved from my position and started shooting. He hadn't known I was shooting and accidently stood up and got hit three times in the chest.

"Damn!" he yelled as he came for me. I giggled and ran from him trying hard to out run him but that wasn't really happening. He got me several times in my back before tackling me to the ground.

I looked up into his eyes and then pointed my gun at him, "Ok…that was real cute…but I promise I will win this."

"You keep thinking that sweetness, but this is my game and I promise you won't win."

I rolled my eyes and then shot him in the chest. He laughed and then got up and ran. I kept shooting hitting him in his legs. We played that game for a few hours before finally deciding to call it quits.

"I so let you win…" he said.

I laughed, "oh whatever, you're just being a sore loser."

He sighed, "Something like that…"

I giggled and put the helmet on my head. "Did you have a good time today?"

"You know…I really did."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I honestly was expecting to be fighting with you the entire time but, I really had a wonderful time."

He smiled, "Well that's good because I had a wonderful time as well…except for the paintball part…I should have won."

I laughed, "Oh please just get on the bike."

He sighed, "Yes ma'am…but we shall have our rematch Lil' Mama."

"Whatever you say big man."

He rode us back to the house within a few minutes. We didn't think anyone was home until we got inside and heard Christy moaning at the top of her lungs. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Well…I guess their date was better than I expected it to be." I said as I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I then hopped on the computer and checked my e-mail. My brother had sent me three e-mails which was a lot smaller than I thought it would be.

"Man, they are really going at it up there…" Mark said as he sat down on the couch.

I smiled and shook my head again, "And she called me the slut…interesting."

He laughed and then began to flick through channels.

"Wow, Rey is really a pain in the ass…" I whispered as I read through the e-mails.

"_Dear Rachel,_

_I can't believe you actually went on that trip. What were you thinking! The Undertaker apparently has plans for you and you went on that trip with him being there? Man sometimes I wish you would just listen to me. _

_Your bro, Rey."_

I didn't bother to read the rest. Instead I just started playing some games and waiting patiently for Steph and Hunter to get back. I stretched out my arms and suddenly heard my back crack.

"Ow…" I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Your back sounds kind of stiff."

I sighed, "it is…"

"Well why don't you join me in the hot tub." He said. "The party doesn't start for another three hours or so."

I looked at my cell phone and then agreed with him. "I'll meet you out there."

He nodded and went up to his room to change. I was wearing my bikini under my outfit so I grabbed a beach towel and headed out there. I turned on the water and watched as it slowly bubbled. I then put my hair up in a bun and hopped in. The water was really relaxing against my back so I closed my eyes and relaxed. I never once heard it when Mark came outside.

He got into the hot tub and sat down across from me. I started giggling when his feet brushed past mine.

"Hey, that tickles." I said.

He smiled, "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said softly. "So are those two done yet or are we stuck listening to this all night?"

He laughed, "Well Glenn is like an energizer bunny…he just keeps going and going…"

I giggled, "Wow…I hope Christy can keep up."

"She probably can't…most girls can't keep up with that boy."

I shook my head and then thought about it, "Wait a sec, how would you know this?"

"Hello…I'm his best friend…and I live with him."

I gasped, "What? Wait I thought you said you were married before?"

"I was…but I left that house to her and I went to live with him until the divorce settled. I guess you can say I just kind of never left."

I shook my head, "So where are you at whenever I come to visit him?"

"Normally in the weight room, or at the top of the stairs listening to your conversations…I couldn't help it once you mentioned me…"

I sighed thinking of all the heartless things I had said about him to Glenn. "You must think I'm a real bitch then…"

"No not at all…everything you said was out of anger and I understand that."

I nodded with a smile, "Well I'm sorry anyway…you just get under my skin so much sometimes."

"Sorry kitty, but you make it easy to do so."

"How?" I asked.

"Well for one, you kind of wear your emotions on the outside. I can always tell when your upset even when your smiling, or when your extremely jealous of something but you don't want to admit it…"

I smiled, "Wow, and here I was thinking I was good at hiding my feelings."

"Oh you are good at it, but not when it comes to me…I can see everything about you."

I looked up into his eyes, "Well tell me what I'm thinking now?"

He licked his lips and then folded his arms across his chest. "You're wondering why you're starting to feel a certain way about me. You want to still hate me but your heart and your body are conflicting with each other. The question is, which one wants me to leave and which one wants me to stay?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Oh…is that so?"

"Yep."

I sighed knowing he was completely right but I refused to let him pick up on it. "Ok you keep thinking that."

He laughed, "oh please darling, I know it."

I rolled my eyes and then smirked.

"Hey, I can prove that I'm right…if you let me."

I laughed, "Go ahead, I would like to see you try to prove your point."

He moved over and sat right beside me. I instantly got nervous and almost moved away from him but something kept me glued to my seat. He looked into my eyes deeply and then kissed me on my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. I tried so hard to fight him off of me but his lips felt so good against mine…so I let him deepen it. He slowly picked me up and sat me across his lap so that I was straddling him. I stopped kissing him once I felt his manhood press against the fabric of my bikini bottoms.

"Um…I-I can't do this," I said.

He frowned slightly, "Why not?"

I searched for an answer but I didn't really have one. "I-I just can't Mark…I'm sorry I need to be alone for a second."

Before he could stop me, I got out of the hot tub and went up to my room. As soon as I got there I felt safe. I didn't want to let another man into my life, not right now, and besides, I didn't know what I was feeling for him at the time. I got into the shower and let the water fall all over me while I cleared my head. This was something I really needed to give some thought to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Decision Made**

Steph and Hunter made it back to the house almost an hour before the beach party. By that time I had already got in the shower and was putting on my outfit, which consisted of a colorful bikini and a long towel wrapped around my waist. I put bouncy spiral curls in my hair and pinned a pink wild flower in it. I then applied a little make-up and placed a colorful lei around my neck. I then went down to Steph's room only to find her and Hunter making out.

"Oh…hey Ray Ray…" she said when she saw me looking at them.

I laughed, "Hey love birds, are you guys ready for this party?" I asked.

Hunter smiled, "Yep…let me go get the guys and we'll meet you ladies down there."

We nodded and watched as he left us alone. Steph immediately started giggling while telling me about her day with Hunter.

"He was such an amazing guy," she said. "I mean he showed me a new side of him that I never thought I would see."

"Well that's good Steph, I'm glad you had fun." I said.

She looked at me strangely, "So…how was your date?"

I shrugged trying to fight off the smile that was trying to peek through. "It was alright…we talked a little and then we went to play paintball…which I defeated him in."

She laughed, "Did he take it hard?"

"Of course he did, he actually wants a rematch."

"Are you going to give it to him?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yea,"

She looked at me as if something was wrong, "Are you sure that's all that happened? You look a little down about something."

I sighed not knowing if I should tell her the truth or not. She was my best friend and all, but I wasn't sure how she would react to me making out with the American badass and then nearly sleeping with him.

"It's nothing serious I promise. I just want to go to this party and have some fun…especially so I can get the sounds of Christy and Glenn out my head."

She laughed, "Yea I know what you mean, they were going at it when we walked into the house."

"Again?" I said. "Goodness I guess we won't be seeing them at the party."

She shrugged and brushed her long brown hair, "That's fine with me, I can't stand Christy anyway."

I agreed remembering the terrible fight I had with her. Lord only knows what will go down if she comes at me like that again.

"Alright girl, let's go shake our ass on the beach!" she said.

I laughed and followed her out of the room, only to bump into Hunter and Mark in the hallway.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Mark asked.

We nodded and then headed out to the beach. The entire time we walked down there, I tried hard to avoid looking at Mark, but of course that didn't work. Every now and then I would catch him staring at me with a smirk on his face. I simply looked in another direction, hiding my smile from him.

The party was going full force when we got there. Steph and I got some drinks for ourselves and the guys before setting off to the dance floor. We took many pictures together including a few silly ones with myself and Hunter. Towards the middle of the party I had sat down for a little bit just to chill out. I was later joined by Mark, who looked a little buzzed.

"Hey kitty, what you doing over here by yourself?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just sitting down for a little why?"

He took a sip of his Long Island Iced Tea, "I was just asking…you know you left me with a hard one in the hot tub…I was disappointed."

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I didn't mean for that to happen. You and I are just friends and that's how it will remain."

He chuckled, "is that right? Well I'm willing to bet that if I were The Rock…it would be a completely different story."

"And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I snapped, starting to sense that he was trying to get under my skin. "Mark I think you need to watch what your saying before something bad happens to you."

He laughed, "Now was that suppose to scare me kitten? You know you're going to have to try harder to get to me."

I didn't know where it came from but I snapped…With all of my energy, I reached across the table and slapped him across the face. I then got up and headed towards the beach house. I was so done with him acting like that towards me and if he really wanted me, he would have to try ten times harder to get on my good side. At this point I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be his friend. The man annoyed me so much.

As soon as I got up to the house, I went straight up to my room and locked myself in. I then got on the phone and called my male best friend, Dwayne.

"Hello?" he said.

I sighed, "Hey…can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetie anything you want." he said.

I smiled slightly, "Can you pick me up at the airport in about two hours…"

"Of course, but I thought-"

"-I'll explain when I get there ok?" I said.

"no problem kitty," he said. "See you in two hours then."

I smiled, "Thanks Rocky,"

"You're welcome,"

Once I hung up, I quickly packed my stuff and then wrote Steph a note telling her I was leaving and that I would see her when she got home. I knew she would be mad, but I just had to get away from this place…but most of all…I needed to get away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendly Advice**

I left once I placed the note on Steph's nightstand. As my plane took off all I could think about was my last encounter with the American Bastard…I knew he was probably pissed about that shot to the face that I gave him but let's be honest…he pushed me to that point. You know what they say; if you play with fire you'll get burnt.

When my plane landed, Dwayne was waiting for me outside of the airport just like he said he would. He looked extra hot in his long silky black shirt and black pants. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"How are you mama?" he asked.

I sighed, fighting back the urge to cry, "I'm alright I guess. Thanks so much for coming to get me."

"It's no problem Ray Ray, you know I love you." He told me as he took my bags and packed them in the trunk.

I smiled and then hopped in the front seat of his Durango. We were quiet at first when he first started driving. I honestly didn't feel like talking but I knew that Rocky was bound to break the silence.

"So why did you cut your vacation short?" he asked.

I smiled, "Take two guesses why…"

He shook his head, "So he did show up…"

"Yea, he started with me almost as soon as he saw me. Then we did go out together and you know what…he was a completely different person."

He chuckled, "What do you mean by that?"

I shrugged, "I mean he seemed like less of an asshole."

He erupted into laughter, "Wow, The Undertaker? Less of an asshole? Tell The Rock another joke…"

I giggled, "No I'm serious, he was really sweet and I enjoyed hanging out with him, but when he's around me and other people he's a jerk."

Dwayne shrugged, "Maybe he's just trying to get in your pants."

"You think every guy is trying to get into my pants." I said.

He laughed, "That's because I want you…I've got to bash the competition you know,"

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, "Rocky, you know how I feel about you. I look at you like one of those friends I would hate to lose. Getting into a relationship with you would compromise that."

He sighed, "Yea but we wouldn't know that until we tried…right?"

I shook my head. Dwayne and Maven had the biggest crushes on me and I always had this conversation with the both of them. Why couldn't they understand that I just loved being their friend?

"Listen, I know you really like me and I'm flattered…but I honestly love being your friend ok?"

He sighed and then smiled at me, "Ok."

We pulled up in front of my house almost ten minutes later. Dwayne helped me get my things and carry them into the house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yea I'm sure, thanks so much for helping me out."

"No problem sweetie,"

I gave him a hug and then kissed him on the cheek, "You have a nice night,"

"You too," he told me as he walked out onto my front porch. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"

As soon as he was gone I took my things upstairs and began putting them away. I then hopped in the shower and let the hot water cover my body. I hated being away from Steph but I loved the feeling of being home without The Undertaker to deal with. The very thought of him gave me a slight headache so I finished my shower and then got dressed in a black t-shirt and some pink shorts. I then brushed all of my long chocolate brown hair and put it up in a messy bun. Just as I was about to lay down, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without looking.

"Rachel?" said Hunter, "Hey where are you?"

I sighed, "I'm at home."

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

"Because I knew you guys would have tried to stop me." I said. "I'm sorry I couldn't take anymore of Mark's shit."

He laughed, "That's why you left? Don't tell me you left because of him."

I sighed, "I guess in a way I did…he was annoying me to no end and I just felt like going home was the best thing I could have done."

"Why didn't you just get a hotel from around here?"

"He would have found me."

He laughed, "True. Well I hope you change your mind and come back…Steph is having a bit of a fit because you left her here."

I giggled, "She normally doesn't have an issue with me leaving her when we go out so she'll be fine I'm sure."

"Oh alright…well will you do me a favor and at least think about coming back? You were the life of the fiesta after all."

I fell silent for a second, "I'll try to think about it…sorry for making such a fuss."

"Oh it's alright we all understand. It's not like Mark is the easiest guy to deal with."

"Tell me about it."

He laughed, "Alright kitty, I'll talk to you later, remember…think about coming back. We still have a week and a half left."

"Ok Hunter, I'll try just for you."

"Good. Well get some sleep, try to clear your head alright?"

I smiled, "Alright."

"Goodnight kitten,"

"Goodnight."

Once I hung up I saw that I had a text message from the Glenn. "Please come back! I'm sorry that Mark is being such a jerk to you, just please don't let him ruin a good vacation for you."

I decided not to text back. I was too tired and I didn't feel like talking to anyone else about the situation. I laid down in my bed and was sleeping within a few minutes.

That next morning I got myself up and went for a jog. My mind was still stuck on the events that took place the previous night. The more I thought about it the more I started to truly evaluate the situation. Did I look like a spoiled brat by leaving the vacation sight? I mean I did only leave because he was annoying me right? I stopped in the middle of my run and sat down on a bench that was next to the park.

"Why did I really leave?" I thought out loud.

I started to think about the date Mark and I had. He was truly kind to me that day…so why did he always change at random times?

I got up and walked back to my house only to find a flower delivery boy standing on my porch. He was holding a vase full of fresh cut lilies…one of my favorite flowers. As I approached him, he turned to me and smiled.

"Are you Rachel Gutierrez?"

I nodded, "Yes I am…are those for me?"

"Yes ma'am, actually the entire truck is full of them for you."

I gasped and followed him to the truck to look upon the lilies. There were so many of them and I assumed they had to be from Glenn and Hunter. I looked at the card to check for the sender and I saw that I was indeed right about my guess.

"I guess those two are really trying to get me back down there…" I said. "Uh…thanks just sit them in the house wherever you can."

I wasn't sure why but I was half expecting those flowers to be from Mark…but I guess after the slap I gave him there was no way he was ever going to give me flowers. Once the delivery boy got all the flowers into my house, I took every last one of them and planted them in the backyard. I had always wanted my own garden and with this many flowers…I had gotten my wish.

Later on that day, I went out to the mall to do a little shopping when I bumped into Maven. He was out shopping as well.

"Hey girl, what's up? I thought you were in Hawaii."

I sighed, "I was, but I came home early."

"Why? Did something go wrong?" He asked.

"Something like that but don't worry about it…it's nothing."

He smirked, "Now you know you I already know what happened. Dwayne never keeps his mouth shut."

I rolled my eyes, "Figures."

"Listen I'm not trying to get all in your business but I personally think you should go back down there. You work so much and you deserve a break."

"Yes but I also don't need to deal with the American Badass…if that's what you call him."

He laughed, "Look, just go back down there. Don't let him think he has power over you because he doesn't. You're a strong woman."

I smiled, "Thank you Maven. You're sweet."

"I try," He said. "Well I need to go…promise me you'll go back or I'll take you back myself."

I giggled, "Maven you wouldn't,"

"Oh I would do anything to make sure you smile and if getting you back to Hawaii makes you smile, then I'm up for it."

I nodded and then hugged him, "Thanks Maven, you've given me a lot to think about."

"Good, now go on home and get ready to go back down there. You know what…I think I might go with you."

I smiled at the idea, but quickly dismissed it. Steph would kill me if I brought Maven along because he and Mark definitely didn't get along. "No I think you better stay here. I don't want Steph to get pissed."

"True, well I'll talk to you later. Make sure you repack fast."

I shook my head, not believing that he actually convinced me to go back. So much for cutting the vacation short. Instead of going back immediately however, I planned to go back in a few days…unannounced. I loved surprising people and I was the best at doing it. I just hoped that they would welcome me back with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Warning**

"You're going back? But you just got here a few days ago," Dwayne told me. He had came over to my place along with my brother and Maven to visit me.

I sighed as I put my suitcase next to the door. "I know Rocky but I feel like I acted like a little kid when I left. I mean I have to put up with all types of situations in this company and dealing with him is just one of those."

"I know what you mean sis, but that guy is nuts! First of all he hates me…which means he'll do things to you just to push my buttons." Rey said.

"But you're a strong guy Rey, you can deal with things like that."

"I don't want to deal with them at your expense Rachel. That isn't fair."

Maven sighed, "Lay off her guys, if she wants to go then let her."

They both slowly turned around and faced him with their arms crossed. Rocky sported his famous eyebrow which made me giggle.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that for the Rock?" he said.

Maven gulped, "Well I was just saying that if Rachel wants to go back and face her problems then she should. Running from them isn't solving them."

They looked at each other before finally deciding to let it go.

"Alright fine, but if he puts his hands on you in any way…let us know." Rey said.

I nodded and then adjusted the yellow halter top I was wearing. I was also wearing a light blue jean skirt that was a little short but not enough to make me look like a whore. Half of my hair was pinned up while the rest fell down my back and over my shoulders in curls. I planned on arriving like this just so Steph didn't think I was all sad and what not.

The guys drove me to the airport and I boarded the plane. Rey had called Hunter ahead of time to let him know to pick me up at the airport. I had made him swear not to tell anyone that I was coming back.

While I was on the plane I made a mental note to completely avoid being around Mark. If they all went out, I would stay home…no…I would go out still, I would just have to find a way to distract myself from being around him. When the plane landed it was about 4pm. I was expecting to see Hunter waiting on me at the airport but instead Glenn was there.

"Hey Princess," he said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm glad to see that you came back."

I smiled, "I'm glad too, what happened to Hunter picking me up?"

"Oh Steph, Mark, Christy, and Himself went out for drinks. Hunter thought it would be a better way to surprise them if you went back to the house, put on a cute sexy dress and then show up and Club Tsunami later on. "

I nodded, "That is a good idea. Well let's put the plan into action."

He smiled and helped put my stuff in the car.

"So where do they think you're at right now?" I asked.

"Oh they think I'm at home still getting ready." He answered with a smile.

I smiled back and then looked out at all the familiar places. "So what's with you and Christy?"

He sighed, "…well…that night we all went out on dates I was honestly going to pick you, but Mark had told me before that he really wanted to take you out just to prove that he wasn't as big of an ass that people see him for."

I rolled my eyes, "Well that obviously didn't last long,"

He laughed, "Anyways, when I took Christy out, she wore this real skimpy dress that really turned me on. I tried so hard to fight against the urges but, she came onto me when we got back to the house."

"And of course I know where the story continues from there."

We shared a laugh together, "Yes. You know she's trying to screw the other two guys as well."

"That doesn't surprise me." I said.

"Well it surprised me that she tried to come onto Mark as soon as you left but he kept turning her down."

I wasn't too sure why, but I got real pissed thinking about Christy coming onto Mark. I mean I could care less but…It really bothered me just thinking about it.

As soon as he pulled up to the beach house I got out and grabbed my bag before telling him, "I'll see you later, remember…don't tell them I'm here."

"Oh I won't kitty, just make sure you're ready by 6, the limo will be here to pick you up."

I nodded and then headed into the house to start getting myself ready. I pulled out a cute black strapless dress that hugged every curve of body and pushed up my breasts. I decided to keep my hair the way it was but I added a little make-up and jewelry to make myself look like a complete diva. At 6 o'clock on the dot, the limo arrived. I felt a little excitement in my chest as I got inside and headed off to meet my friends.

When I arrived, Hunter was outside waiting on me. I got out and he instantly came and scooped me up into a hug. "I'm so happy that you came back kitty."

"Awe well I'm happy I came back too." I told him. "Where is everyone else?"

He smiled, "Inside, still unaware that you're coming in. You know I was thinking you should make your appearance on the stage in there."

"There's stage in there? Wow, that's a great idea Hunter." I said. "Which way could I go so they don't see me?"

He turned and pointed to a back door. I hugged him once more and then headed to that door to sign myself up to sing a song. I chose to sing "Battlefield," By Jordan Sparks. It was one of my favorite songs and Steph loved it when I sang that song. When it came time for me to grace the stage, I spotted the entire group dancing in front of the stage. As soon as the announcer said my name, I smiled at the looks on all of their faces...can you say complete shock?

While I sang this song I couldn't help but look into Mark's eyes every now and then. After all, this song was about not wanting to fight someone else, so…it was kind of fitting that I sang this. When I was done, everyone in the place cheered and clapped for me. Hunter came up on stage and hugged me before walking me down to join the group. Of course Steph was the first to hug me. She had the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"if you ever leave me like that again, I'll kill you!" She said.

I giggled, "Yes ma'am,"

Christy gave me an evil look before turning around and walking away. Glenn hugged me and then complimented me on my dress.

"Thank you," I told him.

Once he released me, Mark stepped in front of him looking down at me through his black sunglasses. He motioned for me to come with him so we could talk privately, but part of me didn't want to follow him. He led me to the V.I.P area where there was a door we could shut for privacy.

He shut the door and then went over to an ice bucket and pulled out a bottle of Hypnotic. He then filled two glasses with the stuff and handed one glass to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

He smirked, "This is to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I asked.

He pulled off his sunglasses and sat them on top of his head. I fought hard to hide a smile as he looked at me from head to toe.

"We are celebrating you…finally breaking out of that shell of yours."

I sighed, "You mean when I went berserk on you?" I asked.

He nodded, "yea, I've been hit by woman before, but never that hard. I'm sorry for pissing you off I just wanted to see what I could be getting myself into when it comes to working with you."

I chuckled, "I could have told you that I'm pretty dangerous when you tempt me."

He shook his head, "No, people that speak about what they can do normally aren't a match for me…but you…you're a challenging one."

I smiled and looked down at the floor, "You're more of a challenge than I am."

"True, but I honestly think I can break you down…and make you fall for me once and for all." He said as he stepped close to me and lifted my chin to look into his eyes. "You see, I would love to have you at my side now that you've proven to me that you're just as bad as the baddest dog in the yard."

I smiled, "You'll have to work hard to get me at your side buddy. I don't fall for dogs very often."

He chuckled and then moved some of my hair behind my shoulder. He then moved behind me and brushed his lips on my ear lobe, "Oh don't worry kitten…I will make you mine at some point. Anything I want…I get."

I shivered as his warm breath blew onto my ear before he backed away. I turned and watched him walk towards the door. Before for he left he turned to me and said, "Oh and Rachel…you might want to watch your back. I don't let people get away with cheap shots…" He winked at me and then left me in there alone. I sighed and sat down in a chair, feeling a mixture of fear and lust. I wasn't sure what was going to happen between us…but I did know that it would be ugly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resting Day**

"How in the hell did I manage to let you talk me into coming back here?" I asked Maven. He had called me that following morning to check on me. I was up standing on my balcony watching the ocean when he called. There was something very calm and relaxing about it…I just got lost watching the waves crashing against the sand.

Maven laughed, "I'm not sure. I haven't been able to convince you to date me at all so this was kind of shocking."

I sighed, "Well I'm so not listening to you anymore."

"Why not? Don't I give great advice?"

"Clearly not…"

He laughed, "I'm sorry…I suppose, but you needed to have some fun Rachel. You work too much."

I sighed knowing he was right. I then looked down at the beach and caught sight of Mark running along the coastline. I got lost watching him since his shirt was off and he wore some red basketball shorts and a black bandana.

"Rachel? Are you there?" Maven said.

I wanted to answer him but for some reason I felt like I couldn't, not when this man was around.

Suddenly he stopped running and looked up at me. I kind of jumped, which took me out of my trance.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, yea I'm here." I said, noticing that Mark was still watching me.

Maven sighed, "Is everything alright? You're starting to freak me out."

"Yes I'm fine…I'm just a little out of it…" I said.

Mark smirked and then did his move that symbolized his special move, the tombstone.

"Um Maven let me call you back," I said.

"Alright, make sure you don't forget because I'll call you if you don't."

I sighed, "I know you will…bye bye,"

"Bye,"

Once I hung up, I backed away from Mark's gaze and closed the doors to my balcony. Now I was truly scared. I wished I knew what exactly was on his mind. Sure he wanted revenge for the slap I gave him, but personally I think scaring me was enough. I sighed and then got in the shower to help relax my nerves. None of us had any plans to go anywhere today so I planned on relaxing as much as possible.

When I got out of the shower, I put on my favorite pink plaid pajama shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. I then put on some white slippers and put my hair up in a bun. If Mark could tease, so could I and I plan on doing a ton of teasing. If he really thought that he could get me to fall for him that easily, he had another thing coming.

I went downstairs to get myself some orange juice and a bagel. While I was pouring my glass, I heard Glenn and Christy out in the front yard playing around. I took my glass and small plate and went out onto the front porch. The two of them were tossing water balloons at each other like little children. I watched them for awhile as I ate my bagel and drank my orange juice. Steph soon joined me out on the porch along with Hunter.

"You know…I think those two should date. Glenn could keep that whore in line." Hunter said.

Steph and I giggled, "That's actually true."

"I know it is…if I were her I would think twice before I cheated on him." He said.

I laughed, "I would have to think twice if I dated any of you. You all intimidate me."

"All of us or just Mark?" Hunter asked.

I sighed, "Maybe just him…he's the only one I can't seem to figure out when it comes to me."

Steph shrugged, "Maybe he just really likes you but he doesn't know how to tell you."

"oh he's told me already," I said before covering my mouth.

Steph gasped, "What! Mark likes you?"

I sighed, "Yes…and he wants me bad."

"Then what are you waiting for? Jump on that horse and ride it!"

I started laughing, "Steph!"

"What? I'm just being honest! You need a man in your life Rachel and Mark would be the perfect guy for you…if he wasn't such an ass…"

I sighed, "I don't know Steph…he isn't normally the type I go for. Besides I have no clue what he really sees in me."

"You're a badass just like him…" Hunter said. "He likes women who won't take crap from anyone…including himself."

"On top of that, you're pretty, smart, and willing to try new things. Mark's been looking for someone like you."

I looked out at the beach and saw Mark heading towards us. I leaned back in my chair and put my legs up. "Well he definitely has my attention…but now he needs to try and keep it."

"ooo, playing hard to get huh?" Hunter said. "He loves a challenge so give him your best shot."

I giggled, "Oh I will,"

We all feel silent as he got closer to us. I looked in another direction so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Hey Steph and Hunter, how are you two doing this morning?" he asked them.

Steph smiled, "We're doing great, just enjoying our day to relax."

"That's good…hello Rachel."

I waved at him, still not looking up at him.

"Don't mind her Mark…she's just too shy to look at your body at the moment." Hunter said.

I gasped, and looked at him, "Excuse me!"

"I didn't stutter…." He said.

I rolled my eyes and then tossed my slipper at him. They all laughed and I returned to my original position.

"So Rachel, you never told us why you decided to come back." Mark said with a smile.

I sighed, "Maven talked me into it."

His eyes narrowed, "Maven…interesting."

"Yes. My brother and Rocky didn't want me to come back though."

"Why not?" Steph piped in, "What is their problem with you going places?"

"Well Rey is just being the over protective older brother. As for Dwayne…he just likes me a lot and doesn't want to see anything bad happen to me."

Mark chuckled, "Oh they have nothing to worry about, you'll make it home in one piece…I promise."

I looked at him evilly knowing what he was hinting at. He winked at me before going into the house. I was instantly turned on but I didn't understand why. This man got on my nerves…but I was starting to think that it was in a good way. Part of me liked playing this game with him, and I was planning on becoming the winner in the end.

Later on that day, we all watched a few movies and ate popcorn. During the movie, I couldn't help but notice mark watching me from where he was sitting. I tried to readjust myself so I wouldn't have to see him, but that wasn't happening. _Gosh why does he have to torture me?_ Later on that day, we received e-mails via our cell phones from Vince McMahon, telling us about our upcoming story lines. Steph and Hunter surprisingly got put on the same story line.

"We are suppose to secretly work together to take over my father's company." She said.

Hunter laughed, "Sweet, I've been waiting on this role like forever."

"What story line did you get Glenn?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at Mark, "So far all it says is to get with Mark and plan a way to get the brother's of destruction back together."

Mark smiled, "Sounds good to me. I've got plenty of ideas we could use."

"What about you Rachel," Steph asked as she crawled over to look at my phone with me. "You are the woman's champion right now so I'm sure you have a good story line."

I opened the e-mail and read it to myself while Steph looked over my shoulder. "Huh? That's weird…" she said.

"What does it say?" Glenn asked.

I shrugged, "it just says be prepared for anything…you'll understand once you come back to work next week."

"Ooo, maybe someone is coming for your title," Hunter said.

"That's inevitable; someone will always be after my title." I said.

Steph sighed, "That's true, or maybe he wants it to be a surprise. Things always look more real if you don't even know what to expect."

"True, oh well I guess I just have to wait and see what happens then," I said as I put my phone away.

"Guess what I have planned for tomorrow," Steph said to me.

I smiled, "I don't know…getting us kidnapped by pirates?"

Hunter and Glenn laughed.

"No silly…we are going to get tattoos tomorrow."

I gasped, "Shut up! Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." She said. "It'll be my treat."

I smiled, "Yay, this will be my first one ever. Where should I get it?"

"ooo, I vote on your lower back!" Glenn said. "Most of us guys take the liberty of staring at your lower back anyway…" he looked in Mark's direction as he said that and I turned red.

"Shut up Glenn." Mark said. "I think you should get it on your ankle…it would be sexy there."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you for the suggestions guys."

We talked for a little while longer before heading off to do our own things. Steph and Hunter went up to his room to do God knows what, Glenn played video games, Christy went to bed, and I wandered off to the beach for a walk. I really wanted a chance to clear my head of all the things Mark was saying to me. I couldn't help but think of the night I came back…when he whispered those words into my ear and brushed his lips on my earlobe. I hated to admit it, but Mark had the power to do things to me that no one had ever been able to before. I almost feel like he has some power over me that I couldn't control. All I knew was that I couldn't let him get too close to me or that was it…

When I was on my way back to the house I was startled when I saw him watching me from the back door.

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" I asked him.

He laughed, "I'm sorry kitty, I just couldn't help but watch my latest prey wandering around all by herself."

"Your _latest_ prey huh? So you had others before me then?" I asked while folding my arms.

"Yes, but like I said last night, you're challenging."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure I am…now if you don't mind. I would like to get up to my bedroom."

He laughed, "I would like to get up to your bedroom too, but I like toying with you."

I chuckled, "Toy with me all you want, you will never get me to fall for you." I didn't know why I did it, but I had stepped so close to him that I was now looking up into his green eyes.

He narrowed his eyes and then smiled, "We'll see about that mamacita…we'll see."

I shook my head and went to walk past him but he put his arm up, blocking my way in. I looked at him with dangerous eyes.

"Who said I was done talking to you sweetheart?" he said. "I have a little proposition for you."

I folded my arms, "Go on."

"I want to play a game of marco polo…if I win…I take you out on another date."

"But if I win…"

He smiled, "I'll forget that you hit me."

I thought about it for a second. "Alright, you're on."

"Good, I'll meet you in the pool in a few minutes."

As he turned to leave I started to regret my decision. I knew he was going to end up winning so why did I still agree to it. I sighed and went up to my room to find the best bikini I had knowing that this was a battle I was going to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Crazy Day**

Mark had beat me to the pool. When I walked out, I had my towel wrapped around me so he could see my bikini. He swam one lap before looking up to see me standing there.

"Why, hello there." he said. "Come on in, the water's fine."

I bit my bottom lip, loving the way his voice sounded when he said that. I walked over to one of the pool chairs and put my towel on it. I then heard Mark whistle, admiring my white bikini. I smiled slightly and then went to join him in the pool. I bent down to test the water and he reached up and lifted me into the pool. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, scared that he was going to toss me, but instead he just looked at me with a sexy grin.

"I knew you wanted me," he said.

I rolled my eyes and let go of him. He sat me down gently and I slowly backed away.

"You know I'm going to win right?" he said. "I've never lost this game."

I shrugged, "That's fine…I already knew that even if I won you would still find a way to pursue me."

He chuckled, "See now you're learning…let's begin saw we?"

I sighed and then told him to close his eyes. He did just that and I moved slowly to the opposite side of the pool.

"Marco…" he said with a smile.

"Polo," I said. He moved in my direction slowly but not too fast and I moved away so that I was starting to go behind him. I decided that I could tease him a little so I kicked my foot and hit his butt before moving away.

"Oh so you want to play like that kitty?" he asked while turning around to find me. "Alright I got something for you then."

I made a mistake by giggling because he swam right to me. I backed up against the side of the pool. He was standing right in front of me like a statue and I didn't move. He then smirked and put his arms on each side of me. He then moved in close to me and brushed his lips against my neck.

"I found you…" he said before opening his eyes.

I sighed, "Like I said you would."

He laughed, "Don't worry kitty, I have to find you two more times."

I smiled and watched him back away from me. Once he closed his eyes, I got the bright idea to slowly climb out of the pool and just walk around the edge. It confused him for awhile until he placed his hand up on the edge of the pool and touched my foot.

"Oh you little cheater," he said.

I giggled, "Well you never said anything about only being in the pool."

He nodded, "True…alright last round. Go hide somewhere outside only and I'll come find you."

I smiled knowing exactly where I would hide, "Ok."

Once he closed his eyes and started counting, I turned and headed for the shed where he kept his motorcycle. Once I made it there I simply got on the bike and waited for him to find me. I wasn't there too long either. He came there and a big grin formed on his face when he saw me straddling his bike.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one allowed to be a tease?" he asked.

I giggled, "Girls are born to tease Mark. I thought you knew that?"

He licked his lips and then helped me up off of the bike. "Well I must say, you look real nice on my bike. I feel like you belong there."

I smiled and then grabbed his chin before speaking these words in Spanish, "Well if you really want to see me on the back of that bike…you'll have to keep up what your doing."

He nodded with a smile, "When are you going to get it through your head…I always get what I want and that includes you Rachel."

I looked at him from head to toe before walking past him and heading for the door. He light grabbed my arm so I would look at him once more, "Be ready by noon tomorrow…I have a lot planned for us."

I smiled and then continued walking out the door satisfied with how much I teased him. I could see his hunger for me getting stronger every time I was around him. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to keep this up, but I had hoped that I would make it to the end of the trip.

That next day I got up around ten to start getting ready for this date. After my shower, I put on a dark blue jean skirt and a black halter top that said sexy across the chest in red letters. I then brushed out my long hair and flat ironed it before putting on a little make-up. Mark wanted to go with Steph and I when we got our tattoos today and then he was taking me out after.

Once I brushed my teeth and slipped on my flip flops, I went downstairs where Steph, Hunter, and Mark were waiting on me. Mark eyed me down with a look of satisfaction on his face. Goodness I love teasing this man.

"Hey kitten, your looking fabulous this morning," Steph said as she hugged me.

"Thanks, I kind of have a date to attend to after we get these tattoos." I said as I looked at Mark.

Hunter smiled, "Yes! It's about time you came to your senses Ray Ray,"

Mark shook his head, "oh she hasn't completely let her guard down yet. I'm still trying to win her over."

I rolled my eyes, "Yep."

Steph shook her head, "Oh my, come on let's go before you two go at each other's throats."

I laughed and watched as Steph hooked my arm and pulled me out to the limo. The guys followed close behind, having their own conversation. Once we were in the limo, Steph pulled out her camera and snapped a few pics of all of us. I have to be honest. My favorite one out of all of them was the one with myself and Taker. He had his arm around me and I had my arm on his leg.

"Awe you two look like one badass couple." Hunter said.

I blushed and looked up at Mark who simply smiled.

When we got to the tattoo shop, Steph and I took our time trying to find the perfect tattoo for ourselves. Steph decided to get a cross with Triple H's three H's across them. As for me, I decided to get a rose with thorns and a banner that said "Badgirl" across the bottom. I got it on my ankle like Mark suggested and it turned out to be real cute.

Once we got back into the limo, We headed back to the house so we could take the jeep that came with the house. I hopped into the passenger seat while Mark got into the driver's seat. We then headed off to downtown. While we were driving, my cell phone started to ring. When I looked to see who it was, Mark's hand came out of nowhere and took the phone out of my hand. I watched in disbelief as he turned off my phone and stuck it in his pocket.

"Excuse you!" I shrieked, "What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled, "No phone calls today…I want you all to myself." he said.

"You could have asked me not to answer it," I said.

He laughed, "But that would just take the fun out of it."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked.

"I want my rematch for paintball…" he said. "And this time you will lose."

I giggled getting excited. He took us to the place where we went last time and we played paintball. He ended up winning this time just like he said, but it was I who got the last laugh. When he was heading out to change his clothes, I had shot him a few times in the butt. He turned around to shoot me back but I was standing on the other side of a window.

"I'm going to get you for that," he told me when we got back in the jeep.

I laughed, "Yea you're still trying to get me back for the slap too so…yea I think your bluffing."

His eyes narrowed in response to what I said, "Ok missy, I got your bluff. It looks like it's time to turn things up a bit."

I laughed and then he started the Jeep. We went out to eat after that and then to an arcade after that. I was having the greatest time of my life and it was all because of him. When we got back in the jeep to head home, he gave me back my cell phone so I could check and see who was calling me. I ended up having three messages from Rey, and eight text from steph. Since Rey got on my nerves, I checked Steph's text messages…only to find that she was warning me about a hurricane watch that was coming for us.

"It sure does look stormy out here…" Mark said.

"That's because there's a hurricane watch for here…" I told him starting to get scared.

He must have sensed my fear, because reached over and rubbed my leg. "Don't worry, I'll try to get us somewhere safe. At this rate we'll never make it back to the beach house."

I nodded and watched as Mark worked his driving skills trying to get us some place safe downtown. The winds were picking up rapidly once we parked in the parking lot of a hotel. Mark got out of the truck and ran to my side to help me out. It began to pour almost as soon as he opened my door and nearly pulled me out. We ran across the parking lot trying to get to the hotel entrance when a huge burst of wind knocked me off my feet and I crashed to the ground, hitting my head on the curve. Mark quickly scooped me up just before I passed out. Leave it to me to fall and get hurt at a time like this…


	11. Chapter 11

**Surrender**

When I woke up, I was looking up at a beige ceiling with an icepack on my head. I reached up and removed the icepack before trying to sit up. I looked around slowly, trying to figure out where I was. It was very quiet in the room, which was pretty big for a hotel room. The bed I was laying on was also pretty big, and comfortable as well. That's when I noticed Mark standing by the balcony looking out at the storm with his arms folded over his chest. I also noticed he was only wearing a pair of black pajama pants with the words, "Try Me, I'll make you famous," written in red letters on the leg.

"_Where did he get those pants?" _I wondered. That's when I looked down at myself and noticed that I was dressed in a silky black night dress that stopped just above my knees.

I gasped, "You undressed me!"

He smirked, "I had to…otherwise you would have caught a cold in those wet clothes."

I sighed knowing he was right. "Well I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I feel a little dirty that you saw me naked without me being aware of it. Besides, it's not like we're dating."

He turned around and looked at me, "You really shouldn't be ashamed…your beautiful Rachel,"

I blushed and then laid back down to rest my head a little longer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. "Now get some rest, your head took a pretty nasty hit when you fell. You're lucky it's only a concussion."

I yawned before slowly closing my eyes and falling asleep.

That night I ended up having a bad nightmare about Rey attacking Mark for some reason and then Mark coming after me. I'm not sure where that came from, but it sure did make me nervous. When I woke up from the dream, I was surprised to find Mark laying in bed right next to me.

I turned myself over so I could look at him. He looked so peaceful and less scary than usual. I smiled a little and moved myself in a position where my head was laying on his chest and my arm was around his waist. His breathing shifted when I did that and a chuckle left his mouth.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He said softly.

I smiled, "Hey, you got in the bed with me…I'm just teasing you as usual."

He looked down at me, "You know if you keep that teasing up you might get yourself into trouble."

I giggled and then said, "I may like that," in Spanish.

He licked his lips and then sat up, pulling me with him. He examined my head where I fell very carefully before asking me, "Are you feeling alright? I think you might have hit your head a little hard when you fell…you won't like the trouble I bring to you…I don't play fair."

I giggled, "Neither do I, but you already know that." I said as I ran my hand up his bare back.

"See, you are really about to get the business little girl…keep teasing me." He said.

I didn't know what came over me, but I really wanted him at that moment. My guard was completely down at this point and I was too weak to put it back up. I looked into his green eyes while tracing his face with my fingers. He looked at me with a soft gaze before kissing my hand and then bringing himself down to kiss my lips softly.

"Damn, I want you so bad." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me again.

I was in no mood to fight him any longer; I climbed onto his lap and straddled him while kissing him deeply. He ran his large hands up my dress and grabbed my breasts. I moaned softly before reaching down and pulling the dress up and over my head. He smirked at me and then flipped me over so that I was on my back. His pressed his lips to mine in a kiss of possession. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes wanting to get completely lost in this moment. As we kissed, he reached down between my legs and rubbed my lace panty covered clit. I moaned softly in response and grinded my hips onto his fingers.

I sighed when he pulled away from me so he could remove my underwear and then his pajama's and his boxers. He was definitely a huge man if you know what I mean. When he climbed back on top of me I thought I would be scared to go through with this but I felt relaxed and eager to take this on. He kissed me roughly but I broke the kiss when I felt him penetrate my body. I closed my eyes and groaned from the pain and pleasure I was feeling.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "No, please don't,"

He kissed my cheek and continued to press inside of me until I adjusted to his size. He then began his assault on my newly adjusted pussy, sliding in and out of me with slow yet hard and deep strokes. I moaned softly at first not believing the pleasure I was getting from such soft movements. I wrapped my legs around his waist telling him I wanted more and he gave me just that. Soon, I was damn near screaming things in my native tongue which turned him on even more. Our headboard was banging off the wall so hard that I thought we were going to have a complaint.

Suddenly he stopped and flipped us over, "Can you take over for a few minutes," he asked.

I smiled and gladly began to ride him.

"Oh shit, Rachel you're a pro already." He said while holding my waist. "God that feels good."

I smiled, "You feel good too papi,"

After riding on top for a few minutes, Mark was ready to finish me off for the night. I turned over so that I was on my back again.

"Hold your legs back baby," he told me as he gently pushed my legs back. I held onto my legs like he asked and watched as he reentered my body and roughly began to fuck me.

I closed my eyes and arched my back while yelling his name over and over again. I felt my muscles squeezing down on his penis and he began to moan with me. At the very same time, we both got our climaxes, and released with each other. Mark slowly pulled out of me and laid down next to me like he was before. I laid my head on his chest and let him wrap one arm around me.

"Hey Kitty,"

"Yes?" I said.

He laughed, "You won.."

I smiled, "No you did…I was done resisting once we played Marco polo."

He chuckled and took a deep breath, "Alright then,"

"That was the most amazing thing I had ever felt though." I said.

"Yea, me too." He said with a smirk.

I looked up at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, and you know what else."

"What,"

"I love you. I've always loved you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

He kissed me once more before we decided to get some sleep. I was happy that I had finally given in to him and his games…but how in the world was I going to tell my brother?


	12. Chapter 12

**Shattered**

The last few days of our vacation went very smooth. I found myself spending most of my time with Mark, learning more about him than I thought I knew. We took long walks on the beach, played around in the ocean water, and even planned a bonfire together for our last day in Hawaii.

"Ok so, when we get back, the plan is to go see the script writer and get everything into place for our storyline right?" Steph asked Hunter who was drinking from a coconut.

"Yes ma'am. Vince will love our ideas I'm sure of it."

I smiled, "I wish I knew what I was going to be doing. So far all I'm scheduled to do is to show up and try to stop my brother from calling out The Undertaker."

Mark chuckled, "This should be interesting. I sure love when there's a female involved in my troubles especially when it's one I've come to like very much."

Steph's eyes widened, "That's so weird to hear you say that Mark. I feel like it was only yesterday when you two were at each other's throats."

We laughed together and then locked our gaze on one another, "Yea, we know what you mean." Mark said with a grin.

"What exactly happened between you two? You've been very secretive as of late." Christy said sounding real jealous.

"Oh it's not a secret dear, we just haven't told you…" I said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well then."

"Can I ask you something?" Steph said to her. "Why did you come on this trip?"

Christy flipped her long hair, "Because…I knew that the new woman's champion would be here and I wanted to come along so I could torture her…"

I giggled sarcastically, "What do you mean? I practically kicked your ass in the limo so I think you're the one who got tortured."

"Oh yea? Well why don't you ask your new boy toy there what happened when you left…he totally wanted me."

Steph rolled her eyes," Oh please Mark knows what he wants and Rachel is just that."

"Damn straight," Mark said with a grin. "Your advances don't faze me in the slightest Christy so just shut up."

"Oh but you weren't saying that when I was on my knees sucking your dick two days ago when Steph and the others went out!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Mark, I looked at him with tears in my eyes and asked, "Is she serious?"

He sighed, "No she's lying and she knows it. You all know she's wanted me for the longest and she'll do anything to hurt you Rachel."

I looked at him and then back at her, feeling completely angry. "Look I don't know who is lying right now, but I don't feel like hearing this so I'm going to turn in early and you guys have a nice night."

With that I got up and headed towards the house. I was expecting Mark to follow me, but he didn't which made me wonder if he really cared about me as much as he claimed to. I went all the way upstairs and threw myself across my bed and cried. I didn't know if Christy was lying but something about the way she said it made me feel like it was all true. Mark had randomly started pursuing me after torturing me for about a year…was this all a game to him? Was he only using me?

I got up and got in the shower to wash away the pain when I heard Mark come in the room. I ignored him completely and continued on with my shower. When I was done I turned off the water and opened the curtain to find him standing there. I jumped a little from the surprise.

He handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my body. "We need to talk,"

Something about how he said those words made my heart sink. What was on his mind?

I followed him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He continued standing with his arms folded over his chest. So many things were running through my mind at that moment and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Listen…there is no easy way to say this so I'm going to just say it." He said. "Everything Christy said was true…"

At that moment my heart sank into my belly and tears began to form in my eyes. "What?"

He sighed, "I didn't want it to be this way, but I wasn't pursuing just you…I've been pursuing you, Christy, and Michelle this entire time."

I looked at him in shock. "Please tell me your joking."

"I'm not. I really like you a lot but last week when you told me you loved me, I knew I had made a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake though!" I yelled not being able to contain my anger. "At least it wasn't to me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship just yet Rachel. I'm sorry,"

That was it, I got up and punched him in the face as hard as I could. "Get out!"

He looked at me, completely appalled by what I did. Holding his nose which was bleeding now, he walked out of my room. I then fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe he really played me like that. I was honestly starting to like him a whole lot and he broke my heart.

"My brother was so right; I should have stayed away from him." I cried when Steph came to check on me. Mark had gone downstairs after I punched him and Steph dashed up to me.

"No honey, you liked him and we can't help who we like." She said trying really hard to comfort me.

"But Steph, I feel like an idiot…I gave him my heart and he crushed it into a million pieces."

She sighed and rubbed my back, "Man…he really is an asshole."

I cried even harder when she said that. I got up and went into my bathroom where I cried until I threw up. I was so hurt to the point where I actually began to laugh…

I got up and looked into the mirror at myself thinking, "Be careful Mark… because Hell hath no fury…like a woman scorned…"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Gift**

I spent nearly two weeks in my house after getting home from the vacation. So many things were going through my mind and I needed some time to myself to allow it to blow over. Stephanie was nice enough to talk her father into giving me the extra two weeks off, but I was required to watch Raw so I could be caught up on things by time I came back. During my time off I went to the gym and worked out for hours on end. Every now and then I would start crying in the middle of my workout…which made my anger grow even more. It was official I hated Mark Calaway…

My first day back I remained as quiet as a mouse only speaking to Dwayne, Rey, and Steph.

"Are you ready to defend your title Rachel? I know you're going to do great." Rey said.

I nodded silently as we walked down hall. We ended up bumping into Glenn who simply hugged me and wished me good luck before heading out to the ring with his jerk of a friend, Mark. I rolled my eyes at him before going into my dressing room and getting myself prepared for my match.

Quietly I slipped into my royal blue wrestling attire and put my hair up into a messy bun before stretching. I then applied a little make-up before grabbing my title and heading out the door. On my way to the arena, I saw Dwayne and Maven leaning against the wall with a soft smile on their faces. Maven pulled me into a hug and wished me luck along with Dwayne.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know we are here." Dwayne said.

I nodded and then headed out to the ring. Many cheers filled my ears when my music started bringing new energy to my mind. As I skipped my way to the ring and waved to the crowd, I noticed that The Brothers of Destruction were sitting at the announce position. I gladly slid into the ring and waved at Glenn who waved in return. As for the Undertaker, he watched me with a blank expression. My blood boiled knowing he would be sitting there…why were they out here?

My opponent, Lita, came out right after that. When the bell rung she shook my hand and then we started our match. At first she was doing a lot of damage to me, but one look at the Undertaker was enough to set me off. I ran and tackled her before mounting her and pounding her face in. I then let her up and gave her my finishing move which was an implant DDT from the top rope. When Lita's head hit the matt, I heard Jerry say, "Good grief!" I smiled and pinned her, one, two, and three.

When the bell rung I stood up and let the referee raise my hand in victory. I was happy that I retained my title but I wasn't happy that the brother's of Destruction were at ring side watching me closely. Before I could leave the ring, Rey's music began playing. I froze completely…I wasn't sure what was going on but I stayed in the ring as he made his way down followed by Dwayne and Maven. They walked over to the announce position and stared the Undertaker down. He simply smirked at all of them as if he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Rey then grabbed a microphone and got into the ring with me.

"First things first…sis, congratulations for retaining your title. I'm proud of you." He said.

I smiled slightly and then hugged him. He then turned and faced the Undertaker who was still sitting down. "Now that I've said that…I have a bone to pick with you Undertaker."

I froze remembering that Rey was supposed to call him out at some point. Did it have to be now though?

"You did something horrible to my little sister here, and I don't appreciate it one bit…"

The Undertaker laughed and stood up, "And just what do you plan to do about it little man?"

Rey sighed, "You'll see when it happens…just be ready for anything. You see me and my boys are very close to Rachel, and when you broke her heart, you stepped on our toes as well…"

Undertaker licked his lips and then looked at me, "Well just to let you guys know…if you do something stupid, you might want to keep her in your sight at all times…I could do a whole lot more than break her heart."

I narrowed my eyes at him and then took the microphone from Rey. "Listen to me you hot headed arrogant prick! If you do so much as touch me…I will make your life a living hell…"

He laughed, "If you say so princess…but let's be honest…we both know that I will be the one who will win that game."

I shook my head and then dropped the mic and walked up the ramp followed by my little gang. I was happy that I had some new allies to help me out but part of me wondered how they would hold up to the Undertaker's power.

After the show we all got dressed and the guys decided to take me out to dinner to cheer me up. Hunter and Glenn ended up coming along with Steph and Mickie James. We had a wonderful time out together, and a smile finally emerged from my face.

"Don't you worry Rachel, if the Undertaker does so much as look at you wrong…we'll make sure he lives to regret it." Dwayne said before drinking another shot.

I smiled and took a sip of my martini, "Thanks guys, but don't worry too much about me. I don't want to see you guys get hurt."

Maven chuckled, "Please, with us three together, the deadman will never know what hit him. You just do what you do best, keep being pretty,"

We all laughed and then did a toast to living life to the fullest. After our night out, Dwayne drove me back to the hotel and walked me to my door.

"Are you going to be alright kitty? I'll stay with you as long as you need me to."

I sighed, "No I'll be fine. I don't want to be a burden on you."

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "You actually think you are a burden to the Rock?"

I giggled, "I know I know…it doesn't matter what I think,"

He laughed and then hugged me tightly. I hated to admit it, but I loved how warm his body felt against mine. I felt so protected and secure.

"Listen, don't be afraid to pick up that phone and call me ok? You know I'll always be here for you if you need it."

I nodded and opened the door to my room, "Thanks Rocky, I had a really good time tonight."

"No problem kitty, now take your pretty self in there and get some rest."

I smiled and did as he said. When I shut my door and turned on the light, I was nearly blown away by the sight I saw in my room. On my table, there were many bouquets of roses….black roses. I walked up to them slowly and checked for a card. I found one in the last set of roses but it simply said, "Mine Always." I sighed and tossed the card aside. I didn't feel like being bothered with games so I got in the shower and bathed myself before putting on my night clothes and climbing into bed. Right before I laid down, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss. Gutierrez? Room service," said the man on the other side of the door.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion…I never ordered any room service. I got up and threw on my robe and went to the door. I looked through the peep hole to make sure he was really a worker and then I opened the door.

"Hello Miss. Gutierrez, I have a package here for you." The man said as he handed me a neatly wrapped package.

"Do you know who it's from?" I asked, looking at the package for a return address.

"No ma'am," he said.

I sighed, "Thank you,"

He nodded and then headed down the hall away from my room. I shut the door slowly and then took the package back to my bed. I shook it to see if I would recognize what was in it, but it didn't ring a bell. I finally decided to open it up just to see what it could be.

Inside was a solid white dress that had one shoulder strap and stopped mid thigh. I smiled wondering what this was for but decided to ignore it. The dress was beautiful so, I guess there was no harm in keeping it. I got up and packed it away in my suitcase before returning to my bed for a well deserved rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Stipulation**

"You got a dress and some roses? From who?" Steph asked when we got home that next day.

I shrugged and poured myself a glass of apple juice.

"Well you don't think Mark sent them do you?" she asked. "I mean his character is the Undertaker and black roses would only make sense coming from him."

I sighed and took a seat, "True but I don't think he sent them…it would be too obvious that it was him."

"Maybe that's what he wants…maybe he's toying with you."

I chuckled, "Something he's good at…"

She frowned, "Listen, I'm really sorry that he played you like that, but I honestly think you should tell Dwayne and the others to let this go."

"I already tried…they refuse to let him get away with what he did to me." I said before taking a drink of my juice.

"Yea but I don't want to see him do anything to you. He's already hurt you emotionally…"

I looked at her in shock, "You don't think he would hurt me physically too do you?"

She shrugged, "He abducted me before…so I guess he'll do just about anything at this point."

I finished drinking my juice and then rinsed out my glass. I then decided to change the subject, not caring about Mark at the moment. "So are you ready for Backlash on Sunday?"

She shrugged, "Yes ma'am. Is it true that my father asked you to make sure you lose the title?"

I nodded. Vince had sent me an e-mail the day before telling me that I would be losing my title to Steph at Backlash. Apparently, he had a much bigger plan for me than I thought.

"Yes it's true. I'm not sure what his plans are for me but I'm sure it's going to be epic."

She smiled, "That's my dad."

We giggled and then our house phone started ringing. I sighed and went to pick up the phone once again not looking to see who it was first.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello Rachel_…_it sure is nice to hear that sweet voice of yours again." _Came the high pitched voice of Paul Bearer.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"_I've called to ask you how you felt about the new stipulation on your brother's match against the Undertaker."_

I looked at Steph with confusion. "What stipulation?"

He laughed, "_Well my dear, The Undertaker simply told Rey that if Rey wins the match, he will publicly apologize to you in front of the whole world…on his knees."_

I smirked at the thought of publicly humiliating the deadman. "Ok…and what if The Undertaker wins?"

"_Then you will see what will happen…but I promise you if will be ugly." _

I sighed, "Did my brother already agree to this?"

"_He sure did,"_

I felt so angry hearing that my brother would add a stipulation like that onto his match without telling me first. Did he forget that my health was also in jeopardy? I mean Mark isn't a stable man…

"Well I guess I'll just have to see what happens…"

Before I hung up, Paul let out a chilling laugh. I slammed the phone down and then grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you headed?" Steph asked.

I looked at her, "It looks like Rey likes making decisions behind my back… I'll be right back."

She nodded and I headed out the door, completely furious with my brother. I figured instead of going to see him, I would go see Dwayne to vent a little. When I got to his place he was working out in the weight room. I watched him closely, loving the way his body was toned and glistened in the sun. This man gave me chills…but I liked him as a friend and only that.

"Hey mama, how are you?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug. For a man who just got done working out, he sure did smell real good.

"I'm actually really pissed…do you mind if I vent a little?"

He smiled, "Of course not, let's go to the living room and talk."

I nodded and followed him to the living room where I told him all about Rey's sneaky decisions. I was so pissed off that I actually started drinking a few shots.

"Wow I can't believe he actually did that to you. Now we'll have to work harder to protect you."

I sighed, "Or you guys can do me a favor and just let this go…I don't want you guys to get hurt."

He cupped my face with his hands gently, "And we don't want to see you get hurt either."

I looked into his eyes seeing how serious he was, "I understand."

"Look, we'd rather get ourselves hurt and make sure your safe than to let that bastard come straight to you."

I smiled, "Thanks Rocky, I'm sorry for being so worried."

"Don't apologize…you have every right to be worried."

I ended up staying over his house for a few more hours before finally returning home. Steph wasn't home when I arrived. She had left a note on the refrigerator saying that Hunter had picked her up for a date…bitch.

I shook my head and went up to my room to change into a silky gold nightdress that stopped just above my knees and had spaghetti straps. I then brushed my hair and put it up in a bun before washing my face off and brushing my teeth. I was kind of buzzed from the drinks I had at Rocky's so I decided to go sleep in the living room for a change. It was very peaceful when I was alone and I always felt like I was in my own little world.

When I was in the middle of watching last year's wrestlemania on DVD, I heard my door bell ring. I paused the movie and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders so it would cover my body. I peeked through the peephole and saw Glenn standing on the other side of the door. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to open it up but I did…

"Hey kitty," he said.

"Hey," I answered. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I couldn't sleep so I thought you wouldn't mind if I came over and chilled with you for a minute."

I smiled, "Of course you can, I would like some company anyway."

He smiled and followed me into the house. I went into the kitchen and started popping some popcorn.

"So I take it you heard about the new stipulation then?" He asked.

I sighed, "unfortunately…what is Mark planning?"

Glenn sighed, "He never told me. All he said was…"

"What?" I asked while watching the popcorn pop in the microwave.

"He said that he wanted you back…I know he doesn't do a great job of showing it but he honestly feels bad about what he did to you."

I rolled my eyes, "If he really felt sorry about it then he would have told me that himself."

"Yea you've got a point…but he also likes tormenting you."

"Why?" I nearly screamed. "Why does he like tormenting me so much?"

Glenn shrugged, "Now that you'll have to ask on your own."

"I think I'll pass." I said as I took the popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a bowl.

He laughed and then followed me into the living room. "You two act like a married couple you know that right?"

I snorted, "Oh please, if we act like a married couple then Dwayne is a gay man at heart."

He laughed and then took a seat on one end of the couch. I sat on the other end and placed the popcorn in the middle of the couch. I then pressed the play button and we watched the rest of Wrestlemania while holding up a conversation. I loved having Glenn to talk to so much. He was always so understanding and knew where not to cross the line. Unfortunately, the entire time I was talking to him, I couldn't help but think about Mark. The man really broke my heart when he took my virginity and then kicked me to the side like yesterday's laundry. The more I thought about it..the more I resented him. I needed to extract my revenge and I was going to do so….


	15. Chapter 15

**Revenge pt.1**

We all had to report to Tallahassee, Florida the day before Backlash in order to get things ready for the pay-per-view. I flew over with Rocky, Rey, his wife Kristen, and my six year old niece Aliyah. She resembled her mother a whole lot, but she had Rey's skin and eyes. I enjoyed being around her a lot because she inspired me to want children someday.

"Look auntie, I colored the pony pink." She said as she showed me her coloring book.

I smiled at the neatly colored picture, "Wow this is really pretty Li Li. Can I color something?"

She nodded with a smile and hopped into my lap. Her mom smiled at me and then went back to reading her book. I also noticed a smile on Rocky's face as he watched me color a picture for Aliyah.

"Auntie, can I stay a few nights with you sometime? I miss you all the time." She asked as she laid her head against my chest.

I looked at Rey who looked over at Kristen.

"Well that would be up to your dad and your mommy. You know I don't mind if you came to visit me." I told her.

She looked over at Rey who simply smiled, "Actually I would like it more if auntie Rachel came and stayed with us for a little while…you know, maybe for the week of our anniversary..."

I looked at Rey with a smile, "Yes I'll watch her…" I told him.

"Hey maybe I can come over and help out if you need it." Dwayne said.

I giggled, "Now that would be up to Aliyah. She normally doesn't like sharing me with others."

Aliyah looked over at Dwayne who cocked and eyebrow at her. She giggled and then said something that we all couldn't believe, "I smell what you're cooking."

We all laughed and then continued doing whatever activity we were doing.

When the plane landed we all got into our own rental cars and headed to the hotel. I let Aliyah ride with me since she nearly threw a fit about me leaving her. When I got to the hotel, I got my keycard and went to the elevator to go up to my room. When I stepped into the elevator with Aliyah, I hadn't noticed that a certain someone was behind me. When I pressed my button, I saw Mark step into the elevator with me…

I rolled my eyes and tried hard not to squeeze Aliyah's hand. Why must he be in here with me? He looked at me with a smirk and then said hello to Aliyah. She hid behind my leg and peeked out at him.

"Awe come on don't tell me you're afraid of me." He said. "I know your dad,"

"Really?" she said.

Mark nodded, "Yep, in fact I'm going to be facing him today…and he's going to lose."

I gasped, "How dare you tell her something like that!"

He shrugged, "I was only being honest kitten…"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, "You lost that privilege a long time ago!"

When the elevator doors opened I quickly marched out, more furious than ever. Aliyah had tears running down her cheeks and that only made me angrier. I stopped in front of my door and bent down to hug her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, that guy is a total jerk." I told her as I wiped her tears away.

"is daddy really going to lose?" she asked. "He was really big…"

I sighed, "I don't really know what's going to happen honey. I do know that your daddy will put up a good fight. He always does,"

She smiled, "That's because he's a superstar!"

"That's the spirit, now let's get inside and I'll order you some cookies how's that?"

She smiled and I opened the door to my room. When I got inside, there was another bouquet of roses on the table only this time they were white. I once again looked for a card and found one that only said, "I'll have you…mind…body…and soul."

"Auntie…did Dwayne send you flowers?" Aliyah asked.

I smiled, "I don't know sweetie. They are pretty aren't they?"

She nodded with a big smile and then went and turned on the television. I sat down on the bed re-read the card again to myself. Of course all of this screamed The Undertaker, but I wasn't too sure if this was part of the show or if Mark was trying to win me back. He'll have to do a whole lot better than roses I'm afraid…

Later on that night, Rey and Dwayne came to my room to get me so we could go out. I decided to wear some jeans with a white top that tied up in the front and had short sleeves. I straightened my hair and then put on some make up and some flats.

While we were out, we were joined by the dynamic duo, Hunter and Steph, followed by Glenn and Christy. I had a lot of fun dancing with Dwayne and Glenn even though I received evil looks from Christy. After drinking a few shots, I started to feel buzzed so I went to sit down at our table. As I was watching everyone dance I saw Mark come through the door with Michelle on his arm. To my surprise, she didn't really look like she wanted to be here.

"Hello everyone," he said as he approached our section. I bit my tongue as hard as I could trying hard not to say anything bad.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked. "If you came to start trouble I suggest you leave now."

Mark laughed, "Excuse me but this is a public area so I think I have every right to be here if I want to."

Dwayne looked over at me, "Hey Rachel, we can go if you want to."

I shook my head, "No it's cool…I'm too buzzed to care at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked.

I nodded and then picked up a martini glass, "Welcome to the party asshole."

He smirked as he watched me get up and stroll onto the dance floor. Michelle pushed off of him and followed me out there, catching me mid stride.

"Hey just to let you know, I don't want Mark at all…he only brought me here to make you jealous."

I snorted, "What do I need to be jealous for? He's the one who messed things up between us."

She looked surprised, turning around to meet his gaze. "Really now? He told me that you still want him and that your fighting hard to get back with him."

I basically started crying because I was laughing so hard. "Trust me sweetie…he got what he wanted from me and then he kicked me to the curve…just like he'll do to you if you fall for him."

She sighed and then thanked me for the warning before heading back to join him. Within a few seconds, she had grabbed her purse and left, making him very pissed with me. I winked at him and then continued to dance loving how I just ruined his night…but I didn't stop there. As we were leaving I spotted his motorcycle and poured Tequila all over it. As I did it, I began to cry thinking about how I had rode on this bike with him…feeling safe and secure. I then smashed the bottle on the handlebar, and used a piece of glass to scrape into the beautiful black paint.

Dwayne ran over to me and scooped me up knowing I was really drunk and at this rate…a dead woman if the Undertaker found out I did this…

He tossed me into the car and quickly got us out of the parking lot. When we made it to the hotel he walked me to my room and made sure I got to bed safely before heading back to his own room. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, loving this new rush I had. I only hoped that it would send me to the emergency room one day…


	16. Chapter 16

**A New Me**

The following morning I got up with the worst hangover in the world. I quickly got up, got in the shower, and then got out so I could start getting dressed. I checked my phone and saw that I had three voicemails from Dwayne so I called him back while I was lotioning my legs.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" he asked me.

I sighed, "like shit…"

He laughed, "Well I hope you know that The Undertaker was pretty livid last night when he found his bike."

I gasped completely forgetting what I had done. "Oh my gosh, I ruined his bike didn't I?"

He laughed again, "I'm afraid so…it's going to cost him almost $1,500 to get it completely repaired."

"Really?. I thought all he needed was to wash it and get a new paint job?" I said.

"Well when you poured the liquor all over it…it kind of damaged the engine, and the gas tank….but don't worry he has no clue who did it."

I smiled evilly, "That's good I suppose, but part of me wishes he knew who did it."

"Rachel…I think your horns are starting to grow again." he said.

I sighed, "Do you blame me?"

"No not at all, but please promise me you won't go too far with this. I don't want to have to kick his ass because of your little pranks."

I giggled, "But I thought you wanted to get your hands on him?"

"I do…but I don't want him to hurt you at the same time. So watch it alright?"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"So what are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Putting lotion on my legs," I said with a smile.

He chuckled, "Now that sounds interesting…I wish I could come do that for you."

I giggled, "Oh my listen to you,"

"Do you blame me for dreaming?"

I licked my lips feeling some what turned on at the thought of Rocky putting lotion on my legs. "No I guess not. After all you are a male."

"That is true…and you are one sexy mama,"

"Thank you," I said softly.

"No problem mama, but I'm about to head to the arena for some early practice in the ring. Would you like to join me?"

I thought about it for a second, "Sure, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at your rental car."

"Aright sweetie, see you soon."

I smiled and then hung up. Just as I said I was ready in a few minutes, beating him to the car. I had decided to bring all of my stuff so I didn't need to return to the hotel. On our way over to the arena we sang a few songs together and talked about the matches we had. I admitted that I was still pissed with Rey for his decision but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"You know he won't let anything happen to you even if he loses right?" Dwayne asked.

I sighed, "Yea I know but what happens if he isn't around and then something happens to me? Then what?"

"Then we'll just have to deal with whatever comes our way. If he does touch you…I'll smack the dead off his monkey ass and give back to him."

I giggled, "You are so crazy!"

"This is true kitten, but hey, I'm serious. I would do anything for you because I love you that much."

I looked at him, "Really?"

"Yes, even if you decided to be with someone else, I would always love you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Rocky, you're a great friend…the best actually."

He smiled at me and then we hugged before getting out of the car to go inside. Maven was there along with some other wrestlers. To my surprise, Maven had a black eye the size of a golf ball.

I ran up to him and looked at it closely, "Oh my gosh Maven! What happened to you?"

He snorted and pulled away from me, "Well let me think, because of your little stunt you pulled at the bar, The Undertaker thinks that me or Rocky here had something to do with what happened to his bike."

"He blamed you?" Rocky said. "But neither of us had a bottle when we left the bar…"

"Exactly…but he kicked my ass anyway." Maven said.

Rocky sighed, "Listen man, you knew the risk before you decided to help us protect Rachel so why in the hell are you mad?"

"Because she has gone out of her way to make sure we are targets now." He said glaring at me with a smug look.

"You became a target when you agreed to help me what part of that don't you understand? Besides I didn't exactly mean to ruin his bike that bad…."

He chuckled, "Well tell that to him…"

I rolled my eyes at him and then went to find my dressing room.

"Oh and Rachel? He knows it was you by the way." he said before walking towards the entrance.

"That bastard!" Rocky said. "I should tear him limb from limb!"

I sighed, "It's alright Rocky, he was going to find out it was me sooner or later. Let's just drop it for now ok?"

He nodded and walked me down to my dressing room. "I'll be out in the ring if you need me alright?"

I nodded and then hugged him once more before going into my dressing room. When I sat my stuff down, I saw something move out the corner of my eye. By the time I looked up, I was pinned against the wall staring into the vicious emerald green eyes of The Undertaker.

"So you think it's funny to toy with me do you?" he asked.

I smiled, "You know what they say Mark…don't play with fire…you might get burnt…"

"is that so?" he asked, pressing my wrists into the cold hard wall. I groaned in pain, taking my eyes off of him for a split second. "Well the same goes for you little girl…I've sent a lot of people to the hospital for giving my bike a funny look."

I giggled defiantly, "Well you won't be sending me anywhere bud. As far as I'm concerned…Kitty…has left the building when it comes to you."

He smirked, "Interesting, you just made this little game much more appealing. Keep it up and you might get more than you bargained for,"

I narrowed my eyes at him and then kneed him in the stomach. He dropped down to his knees holding his stomach in pain. I then punched him in the face and straddled him once he was on his back.

"Listen here deadman…you wrote a check that your ass can't cash…if you continue to pursue me and my friends…you're going to have hell to pay. Do we understand each other?"

He smiled up at me as blood trickled from him mouth, "Damn so it's like that now?"

"It's like that, now get out," I said before getting up and walking back to my bags. I was very shocked at this new attitude I had developed, maybe even more shocked than Mark was himself. He sat up, still smiling at me as he made his way to his feet.

"I love a woman who fights back…it's sexy." he said before leaving me alone. I knew that things would only get more intense from here on out…I just wasn't prepared for what was coming next.


	17. Chapter 17

**Readers: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying this game of cat and mouse between Rachel and Mark. Let's see what happens next =)

**Backlash**

"Making her way to the ring, she is the WWE woman's champion, Rachel!" Lillian Garcia announced as I made my way down to the ring for my match. I was scheduled to be the opening match tonight since I was going to be losing my title to Steph. I was really anxious to find out what Vince McMahon had planned for me so I was going to try and make sure this match went fast.

Before the bell rang, Steph and I shook hands and then went at it. As usual things were pretty back and forth until I went to hit my finishing move. Just as I got up on the top rope, I heard the crowd cheering loudly signaling that someone was coming down the ramp. Before I had time to react, I felt someone cup my butt and push me off of the top rope. The crowd booed in response when I fell and whacked my head off of the mat. Steph then picked me up by my hair and applied her finishing move…pinning me one two three.

Once Lillian announced that Steph was the new WWE woman's champion and Steph got her title, she came to my side and helped me up. When I sat up I saw The Undertaker standing up at the top of the ramp with a smug look on his face.

"Steph, he wasn't suppose to get involved in this was he?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No not at all, did something else get changed that we didn't know about?"

I stood up and stared him down with evil intentions on my mind. He then puckered his lips at me with a wink and walked backstage. I shook my head and then followed Steph out of the ring and up the ramp. Boy Mark was really trying to press my buttons…he was lucky that I was scheduled to lose that match anyway otherwise I would take his balls and smash them.

When I got backstage, I was immediately directed to Vince's office.

"Rachel, very nice twist to the storyline!" he said when I walked in.

I smiled, "It is a nice twist sir, but I honestly had nothing to do with that." I explained as I took a seat.

"Oh, well it was nice anyway. Now…the reason I wanted you to lose the title tonight was because I have something to offer you because I personally can see you doing this job."

I smiled, "And what job would that be sir?"

He smiled largely and then walked to stand in front of me, "Rachel, I want you to be the new General Manager of Raw,"

I gasped, "Oh my gosh really?"

"Yes ma'am, I've been looking for someone with a great future here and Steph seems to think you would be perfect for the job. So are you up for it?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Vince actually wanted me to be the general manager of Raw! This was a perfect opportunity for me to show this company what I was really made of and to put that bastard in his place once and for all.

"Yes sir, I would be honored to take this job." I said.

"Good, you'll start tomorrow at Raw ok?" he said.

I nodded already mentally picking out and outfit to wear for tomorrow.

"Alright well I'm very happy that you agreed to this Rachel, it'll be a pleasure working with you." he said as he shook my hand. "Oh yea and do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this. Only you and Steph know about this right now and I want it to be big when everyone finds out."

"Ok, and thank you so much sir I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity. I won't let you down." I said.

"I'm sure you won't, now you better run along and watch the rest of the pay-per-view. Rey wouldn't want you to miss his match I'm sure."

I gasped forgetting about that match. "Oh yea! Well I'll see you later then sir."

He nodded and watched as I left the room. On my way to my dressing room I saw Mark and Glenn standing in the hallway talking. I tried to hide my smile but it was difficult after the news I received.

"Hey kitty," Glenn said as I walked past. "You seem like your in a good mood after what this jerk did to you…"

I smiled, "Oh I'll deal with him later, but I'm just excited about Rey's match tonight…you know I can't wait to see him mop the floor with the deadman here…"

Mark smirked, "Yea we'll see about that…and just to let you know little girl, your neice and I are pals now."

I put my hands on my hips, "And how did that happen? Did you attend one of her tea parties?"

He laughed, "No…I just told her that I'd go easy on her daddy and then I bought her a teddy bear."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…how's your eye by the way? I nearly broke my hand knocking the hell out of you earlier."

Glenn's eyes widened, "So it was _her_ that left that bruise…he told me that he bumped into something this morning."

I smiled, "Nope, it was my fist, and since he felt the need to get involved in my match…"

"Don't even think about it princess…" he said preparing to catch a flying fist. "I let you slide last time but there won't be a second time."

I sighed, "Oh I have no need to hurt you physically anymore…I have a secret weapon now but you won't find that out until tomorrow at Raw."

He chuckled, "ooh I'm so scared…what are you going to do, sick a little doggie on me?"

I shrugged, "No…like I said you'll see…if you show up that is."

With that, I turned and headed to my dressing room to get changed. As I walked away I could feel his eyes on me. That man totally still wanted me…but did I want him? Hell no! Not after all the hell and torment he put me through.

During Rey's match I sat in my room and watched from a tv. The match was pretty much back and forth for awhile until Rey got caught in a tombstone pile driver and got pinned. I sighed knowing that The Undertaker would be coming for me, but I would put a stop to that once I officially became the GM of Raw. As soon as the Undertaker was announced as the winner, Dwayne and Maven came out of nowhere and attacked him with chairs and other things from under the ring. At first I was kind of enjoying all I was seeing but then I quickly realized that they were seriously hurting him. By time they had stopped their assault, Mark was laying in the middle of the ring completely motionless. I felt a cold chill envelope my body and then the lights began to flicker on and off in the arena. I then heard the chant of the druids as they made their way to the ring. Dwayne, Maven, and Rey all stood back, watching as the druids invaded the ring and pulled their master out. They then carried him backstage…

I didn't see him at all for the rest of the night. However, when I got back to my hotel room, there was a black envelope taped to my door. I pulled it down and then entered my room. I kicked off my shoes and then sat down on the bed and opened the envelope. I pulled out the neatly folded paper and read it out loud.

"Now…the real game begins…"

I knew immediately that it was from Mark. What did he mean by this? Did he know that I had no idea what they were planning…did he care? At that point, I led myself to believe that Mark wasn't going to be playing fair anymore and I might want to get myself ready for it.


	18. Chapter 18

**New GM**

The following day I spent my entire day practicing for my big entrance as the new GM of Raw. I simply couldn't wait to see the excitement on everyone's faces and the shock on my brother's face. I had picked out a very sexy red dress to wear. It had one long sleeve for my left side and my right arm and shoulder were completely bare. I curled my hair and let it fall down my back before applying the perfect amount of make-up.

Before the show, I was told that the Undertaker was taking some time off for awhile. Damn. So much for revenge right? When I arrived at the arena, I was snuck into my new office so that no one would see me. I was instructed to watch the show from behind until I felt it would be a good time to intervene.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked.

I sighed, "Pretty good actually. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they realize I've been selected to become the new GM."

She smiled, "I know Rey is going to be shocked…probably more shocked than anyone else."

"True, but I'm kind of sad that Mark took some time off…I really wanted to make him suffer most of all."

"Rachel, your horns are showing," she said. "Don't abuse your power girl."

"I'll try not to. In fact when and if he returns to this show, I'll try to be as fair as possible when it comes to making matches."

She smiled, "Now that's what I like to hear. As your new assistant I think you are going to do wonderful things here on Raw."

I gasped, "You're my new assistant! Oh this is just too awesome!"

"Yea I know. I don't have the power to make matches or anything, I'm just here to make sure things run as smoothly as you want them to."

I got up from my chair and hugged her tight, "Thanks so much Steph, I know with your help I can be the best manager ever."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost five minutes till show time. "Steph, you're up first so you better go get ready to make your entrance as the new WWE woman's champ."

She smiled, "Yes Miss. Gutierrez,"

I smiled and watched as she walked out the door. I had to admit, I kind of wanted my title back, but being the GM of Raw was a much better bargain at this point. I watched the show intently making sure things went smoothly as planned. I saw my window of opportunity when Paul Bearer made his way to the ring looking as if he hadn't slept at all. I got up and walked to the gorilla position, waiting for him to say something that would drive me to walk out.

"Maven, and the Rock have ruined the Undertaker forever!" He shrieked, "I've been trying to get in touch with him since last night's attack and he hasn't called me back!"

The crowd cheered at him wanting him to stop his bitching.

"I demand that you two be fired for the vicious attack on the Undertaker last night! I want Vince McMahon out here right now to make the call!"

Just then my music came on and the crowd cheered loudly. I walked out and stood at the top of the ramp, looking down at the blubbering figure of Paul Bearer.

"You don't need to talk to Vince about that Paul…you see there's a new sheriff in town…and her name is Rachel Gutierrez…."

The crowd erupted into a frenzy putting a big smile on my face and a worried look on Paul's face.

"What do you mean by that little girl!" he asked.

"It's simple Paul, I am the new General Manager of Raw and as far as your little plea goes…I'm not firing anyone."

The crowd cheered as Paul slammed down his microphone. I put up my hand to calm him down, "However…if The Undertaker would like to get his hands on Maven or the Rock, he'll have to come to me himself and ask for it."

Paul smiled and picked up the mic, "Oh he'll do that little missy, just wait!"

"Oh I'll be waiting…and Paul, tell the deadman that I send my regards…"

With that I turned and headed back to my office happy as a mouse. Just as I thought, Rocky, Maven, Rey, and Glenn all showed up at my office with big looks of shock on their faces.

"When did this happen Ray-Ray!" Dwayne asked.

I smiled and sat down in my seat, "It happened after I lost the belt to Steph last night. Vince thought that the show needed a new twist and so he picked me."

"Well he made a good choice that's for sure," Rey said. "Now you can make the Undertaker's life a living hell if you wanted to."

I sighed, "You know what, part of me doesn't want to abuse my power…I think I'm going to try and be as fair as possible."

Glenn smiled, "That's cool and all but what will happen if he returns and he doesn't play fair?"

I shrugged, "Then he will deal with the consequences…now Kane, you and Maven have a match shortly, you better get going."

Maven nodded and they headed out the door. Rey smiled at me, "Well new GM, since I haven't had my return match for the Intercontinental championship…do you think you could give me that match?"

I thought about it for a second, "Of course but we'll do that next week. Tonight you have a match against Triple H."

He nodded, "Cool, well I better go prepare."

I watched him leave with a smile on my face. Man I loved this job already.

"So what now? Do you have a match for me?" Dwayne asked.

I smiled at him, "Not at the moment…unless you had one in mind."

He shrugged and then took my hand and lifted me up from my seat. He looked into my eyes deeply while holding my hands.

"I'm really looking forward to you being the General Manager here…I know you're going to do great."

"Thanks Rocky, that's very sweet of you. "

He nodded and then kissed my forehead softly. I smiled at how warm and soft his lips were against my skin.

"You know, sometimes I wish you would just give in to me. Even if that means I only get it once." He said.

I smiled, "That's cute Dwayne, but the last guy I gave into broke my heart severely...I don't want that guy to be you next."

He pulled me in and kissed my lips softly, "I won't break your heart Rachel. I told you before that I would always love you. Just give me one night with you and I promise that's all I'll ask for."

I bit my bottom lip thinking about how nice it would feel to be in the arms of someone for a change. Sleeping alone wasn't a problem, but after that night I had with Mark…sleeping alone had been awkward.

"Let me think about it and I'll let you know by the end of the night." I said.

He smiled and then kissed my lips again making me shiver from head to toe. "You better go before someone comes in here."

He smirked at me, "Alright then."

I watched him as he left the room, winking at me before he left. I felt a strange rush of excitement flow through my veins once I was alone. It was the first time in weeks that I had been with someone, and to be honest I couldn't wait. I went to sit back down in my chair when I caught sight of the clock on the wall. A chill ran through my spine when I realized the hands were spinning really fast. I slowly walked towards it and looked at it closely. Suddenly the television started acting funny, switching channels every now and then. I was about to turn and leave my office when my phone started to ring. I walked over to the desk and picked it up.

"Hello this is Rachel,"

At first I only heard static but as I listened closely…I heard the chant of the druids…I dropped the phone and ran out of my office to go look for Dwayne, scared out of my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**6-23-05**

I ran down the hall towards the locker room looking for Dwayne frantically. I stopped outside of his locker room when I heard him talking to Maven.

"I am so going to win this bet…I mean she's practically easy to fool." Dwayne said.

Maven laughed, "Yea she is, why do you think it was so easy for Mark to get in her pants? All you have to do is give her those puppy dog eyes and she's yours."

"Man just think, once I start boning the GM, I'll rise to the top and with The Undertaker out of the picture no one can stop me." Dwayne said. "Sometimes I wonder if that was Mark's plan all along…but then he backed out because he was afraid of hurting her."

Maven chuckled, "Who cares, what matters now, is that he made it easy for you to steal her heart."

I shook my head in disbelief not wanting to hear anymore…I couldn't believe that Rocky had a bet going against me and that he was going to use me to get his way to the top. I chuckled, "We'll see about that Rocky…we'll see."

I turned and walked back towards my office with tears in my eyes. I didn't know how long it would take for these men to stop playing with my emotions, but I wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

Later that night I packed up all of my stuff and headed for the hotel. I knew Dwayne would probably pop up later so I made an effort to take my time getting there. I was expecting there to be something in my room as usual but this time it was different. I didn't find anything in my room so I hit the shower and put on a silky black night dress so I could get ready to go to sleep.

I heard a knock at my door just as I finished brushing my teeth. I sighed and went to open it up.

"Hey girl, why'd you leave so fast?" Dwayne asked when I opened the door.

I folded my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"What? Was it something I said?" he asked.

I sighed, "Actually it was…I overheard you and Maven talking in your locker room…"

His entire face told the story, "Oh…you heard that huh?"

I nodded, "Yes, please don't try to explain because I heard it all. You are just like everyone else in this company; you think I'm easily manipulated."

"Rachel-"

"-I'm not done…when I was in Hawaii, I honestly thought that Mark liked me for who I am. He was extremely kind, and gentle, and he showed me a side of him that I never knew existed…that's who I fell for." A single tear fell from my eye as I finished that sentence.

I could tell that he immediately felt sorry for what he had done.

"Rocky you were my best friend…at least I _thought_ you were. But I can see now that you are on the same level that Mark was on…"

He sighed heavily, "Rachel I'm sorry alright…I didn't mean to say things like that about you honestly. Please give me another chance."

I shook my head, "I want to be alone…please leave."

"Rachel," he said as he stepped up to me and tried to kiss me again. I shoved him back and shut the door before breaking down into tears.

I then locked my door and went to my bed where I cried myself to sleep.

The next few weeks were pretty hectic as the new GM. I came back to my hotel every night feeling drained with sore feet. I hadn't heard anything about the Undertaker's return and Dwayne was nice enough to give me my space. I had no time to deal with him anyway and I liked it that way.

Almost a month into my reign as general manager I started feeling more tired than usual. I also found myself nearly passing out every now and then.

"Rachel are you certain you're alright? You know I can take over for awhile if you need to rest." Steph told me.

I sighed, "I know but I really don't think it's the job that's tiring me out. I wrestled before this remember?"

She sighed, "true, well maybe you should still see a doctor about it. I mean for all you know you may need some time off."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine Steph, really,"

"Alright but promise me this much…if you pass out again, you'll go see a doctor."

I nodded, "Fine I will but only if I pass out again."

She nodded, "Good, well let me get going, Hunter wants me to come to his place tonight."

I smiled at her and then drank some apple juice. "Tell him I said hello,"

"I will don't worry, are you going to be alright here by yourself?" she asked.

"Of course I will, you know if I get lonely I'll just call Glenn." I told her.

She smiled, "True, well I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and watched her walk out the door before going to the sink and throwing up.

I rinsed it down the sink and then went up to my room to lie down. When I walked into my room, I noticed that something was definitely out of place. My curtains that were once closed…were now wide open. I walked over to them slowly and looked out of my window. I froze when I spotted someone standing on the other side of the gate with a brown robe on. His hood was over his head enabling me from seeing his face. He looked up in my direction for a good minute before pointing to the downstairs window that led to the living room.

I turned around and walked back downstairs, wondering what he was pointing to. When I made it to the living room, I saw that the television was on. It was playing the horrible scene from Backlash involving the Undertaker. I tried hard to shut it off but it wouldn't turn off. Then the scene switched and showed a room with a black casket sitting on a table. I could hear the chant of the druids, saying my name over and over. Suddenly some red numbers showed up across the screen reading "6-23-05"

I didn't know what that date meant at all but it sure scared the hell out of me. Suddenly the TV shut off and my lights flickered a few times. I then heard a disturbing knock at my door that made me jump.

I walked to the door and looked out of the peephole to see that a delivery man was standing there.

"Hi," I said as I opened the door.

He smiled, "Hello, are you Rachel?"

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"Ok well I have a singing telegram for you from The Undertaker…"

I froze , "Um…I'm sorry?"

He smiled, "One….two…Taker's coming for you…"

I gasped and shut the door and locked it. I then heard my TV come on again and a demented laugh came from it. I turned around a slowly looked at it. To my horror, I saw the face of The Undertaker looking dead at me from the screen. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and then did his famous signal for the tombstone before laughing once again. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs before…

"Rachel! Rachel!" I heard Steph scream as she shook me.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" I asked.

She smiled, "You fell asleep honey…I was worried about you so I came to check on you."

I sighed and sat up rubbing my head. I wasn't sure if I really just had a dream or…was it all real?


	20. Chapter 20

**Punished**

The day after I had the dream I went over to Hunter's place with Steph for a game night. Glenn, Rey and Aliyah ended up being there making it a lot more fun. While we were there I told them about the nightmare I had.

"Wow, that's really creepy Rachel. Are you certain you're going to be alright?" Hunter asked.

I nodded, "Yea it was just a dream after all."

"True but the weird part was the numbers…I seen those numbers in a commercial for Raw before." Glenn said.

"Really? Why wasn't I told?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I figured you would already know about it since you are the General Manager. Vince should have told you about this."

I sighed knowing that I would definitely be talking to Vince about this. If something was happening that day I would need to know…

"Auntie, When are you coming over to my house?" Aliyah asked.

I smiled at her, "I'm not sure yet sweetie, but I'm sure it'll be soon ok?"

She nodded and then went and hopped in Rey's lap.

That following week I went into work feeling a lot better than I had before. I picked out the white dress that was sent to me before and straightened my hair. The dress was a little short but I didn't mind it that much. I also chose to wear some clear high-heels and a diamond bracelet. I walked to my office and jumped when I saw Glenn standing against the wall. He was completely dressed in his wrestling gear with his creepy mask on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat my stuff down.

He was silent at first and then pointed to the calendar. I looked at it and saw that today was June 23, 2005…6-23-05. A cool chill ran through my body when I looked at Kane.

"What is this about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You tell me…you've been acting very strange lately and I know you've had a dream about this date."

I nodded, "I have…do you know what it means?"

"I'm not too sure, but I want you to watch your back Rachel. None of us want to see anything bad happen to you. Ok?"

I nodded and then hugged him. I then started to feel a little sick so I excused myself to the restroom. I threw up for the tenth time that week. I sat down over the toilet and began to cry wondering what in the world could be wrong with me. I started thinking hard about what the things I had done in the past few weeks while cleaning myself up.

Once I was done cleaning up I went back out into my office to find that Kane was gone but a black rose was lying on my desk. I walked over to it and cautiously picked it up. Today was the day…I knew it...he was coming for me and I needed to watch out.

The show started with Rocky that night heading to the ring. The crowd erupted into frenzy as he got in the ring and grabbed the microphone. I hated to admit it but I missed Rocky a lot. He was the only guy besides my brother who truly understood me. It was such a shame that he broke my heart…

"I came out here tonight to do something that someone like me never does for anyone…so Rachel…would you please come out here."

I gasped and then made my way out to the arena. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I could see that he looked serious about whatever it was. The crowd cheered for me as my music began playing and I came out from behind the curtain. I walked down to the ring while waving at a few people in the crowd. When I got into the ring, he handed me the microphone he had and then grabbed another one for himself. Once my music was turned off and the crowd settled, he began to speak.

"Rachel, I wanted to bring you out here to tell you something that the Undertaker couldn't…"

I smiled slightly as the crowd cheered showing their support. He then took off his sunglasses and held my hand. I looked into his eyes deeply wondering what was on his mind.

"Rachel, I know I messed up with you big time, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

I nodded still looking at him with compassion.

"Now that I've said that, I want you to know that without your friendship, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I love you and I hope you are able to forgive me."

I smiled and hugged him tightly while the crowd cheered loudly. Suddenly the light flickered on and off and a video of Rey and Maven being attacked by the druids came on the screen. I dropped my mic screaming for someone to help them. Just as I was about to leave the ring, Dwayne stopped me.

"No Rachel you stay here and I'll go. Whatever you do, don't follow me Ok?" he said.

I nodded and watched as he ran backstage to help them. The video continued to play for a little longer until Rocky appeared. It then shut off.

I looked around wondering what could have happened, getting cold chills up my spine. Suddenly the lights shut off and a bell rung. I froze still facing the ramp…when the bell sounded again and the lights popped back on. When I looked up at the screen, I nearly started crying at the sight I saw.

Standing right behind me wearing all black wrestling gear with a black cowboy hat on his head, was The Undertaker…

I turned around slowly and faced him, completely awestruck. He smirked and began to walk towards me. I backed myself into a corner and watched as he got closer and closer. I didn't take my eyes off of him for a second…

Once he was close enough, he took off his hat and tossed it to the side, still staring at me blankly. I was about to run to one side of the ring but he put one arm up to stop me and then the other when I tried to go the other way. He then lowered his head and brushed his lips on my ear…

"Did you miss me….darling…" he whispered into my ear before grabbing me by my throat and pulling me to the center of the ring.

The crowd cheered loudly, some of them protesting against what he was doing. I felt tears filling my eyes as he looked down at me with those piercing green eyes. He then lifted me up and set me up for the tombstone. I let out a scream of terror before my head was planted into the mat. I landed on my back and closed my eyes as dizziness took over. I was awake long enough to feel his lips connect with mine…The Undertaker was back alright, and he was back for me….


	21. Chapter 21

**Kidnapped**

"Rachel? Honey can you hear me?" Steph asked as I opened my eyes. Everything looked blurry but I could tell that I was still in the arena. A few paramedics had lifted me out of the ring and onto a stretcher.

"Is she alright doctor?" Steph asked the man to my left.

He nodded, "She'll be fine, and she's just in shock and may have a mild concussion. We'll have to take her to the emergency room to be sure."

Steph nodded and then turned her attention back to me. "I'm going to come with you alright?"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, "Where is my brother? Is he alright?"

"He's fine sweetie, but don't worry about the guys they can take care of themselves."

I watched the ceiling change as they rolled me out of the arena. When they got me to the ambulance, I looked at Steph, "Don't let them put me to sleep…"

"It's alright honey they know what they're doing," she said.

I started crying, "Please don't let them put me to sleep,"

She nodded and held my hand as the ambulance started up and drove me to the hospital. I was replaying everything that had happened to me in my mind. Mark didn't look like himself…he looked…I don't know.

As I thought things over I started wondering if he would still continue to pursue me. He had tombstoned me so…maybe it was over. When I got into the hospital a few nurses checked my vitals and found a few things that weren't right so they ran a few test on me. While I waited for the results, I changed into a hospital gown and was placed in my own room where Steph kept me company.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

I sighed, "I'm not too sure…I feel disoriented."

She smiled, "That's normal for everyone who suffers a tombstone at the hands of The Undertaker…I wonder what that kiss was all about."

I shrugged, "I have no idea…I wasn't even sure if he was trying to get revenge or if he was just toying with me as usual."

"Well that tombstone was no joke that's for sure."

The doctor came in soon after with a smile on his face. "Miss. Gutierrez, hello I'm Dr. Andrew." He said as he shook my hand. "How are you feeling hun?"

I shrugged, "I'm ok I suppose."

"That's good, now I have your results here and it seems as though you haven't been taking good care of yourself or the baby."

I looked at him and then at Steph, "Baby? What baby?"

He smiled at me, "Just as I thought, you weren't aware that you're carrying a two month old child?"

I gasped and put my hands over my face, "Oh God…that explains the throwing up and passing out…and being extra tired all the time."

He smiled, "Yes it does,"

"Well…is the baby alright?" I asked suddenly feeling guilty.

"It will be if you get some rest tonight and lay off the drinking." He said. "You can still work but I would recommend taking a few weeks off until your able to get back into the swing of things ok?"

I nodded and then watched as the doctor went to fill a needle, "This will help you sleep Ok?"

"I don't want it," I said.

"Rachel you should take it, you need to rest honey," Steph told me.

I shook my head, "Please I can get to sleep on my own…I don't need that."

He approached me with the needle, "Listen Miss. Gutierrez, I'm only doing my job and I must give you this needle."

I sighed and then surrendered my arm to him. As soon as he stuck me with the needle and left I started crying.

"It's alright Rachel; everything is going to be just fine."

I sighed, "I know…but what if the father of this child doesn't even want any part of it?"

She gasped, "Oh my gosh, Mark is the father isn't he?"

I nodded and then wiped my tears. I felt the medicine starting to kick in so I laid my head back.

"How long will you be here Steph?" I asked her.

"I'll stay all night if I have to, but I'm sure you'll be alright."

I yawned and then slipped into a deep sleep. As I slept I had a dream about the birth of my child and Mark actually standing by my side smiling at me. I was woken up immediately by the sound of a door closing in my room. I sat straight up and looked around not seeing Stephanie anywhere. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. I nearly fell into it since the medicine was still in my system. I pulled the door open and walked out into the quiet hospital. It was dimly lit now, some areas darker than others. I walked out into the hallway, keeping my balance by holding onto the wall.

When I made it to the end of the hall I heard the high pitched laughter of Paul Bearer coming from the other end of the hall. I turned around and saw him standing where my room was.

"Well, well, well…look at you…all sedated and everything." He said.

I shook my head trying to shake off the drowsy feeling. "Stay away from me!"

"Now why would I do that little girl? Especially when you're carrying my future godchild…"

I looked at him strangely, "How do you know that?"

He laughed and began walking towards me slowly, "Don't you worry your pretty self about that…what you need to worry about is the man who is looking to bring you over to the dark side…"

I gasped and then made a run for it down a hall to my right. At the end of the hall I came to a flight of stairs that I tried hard to get down as fast as I could. Before I reached another door, the lights began to flicker and then I saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. He smirked at me with those green eyes before climbing the steps after me.

"Oh shit," I said before running to a door and going through it. I came to a hall full of rooms. I ran down the hall before darting into a room and shutting the door. I was about to run into the bathroom but I knew they would find me there, so I climbed out the window and let myself fall to a dumpster below. When I landed I looked back up to see if they heard me. When no one looked out of a window, I rolled off the dumpster and ran down an alley. I wasn't sure where I was going but I was starting to feel drowsy again. On top of that, it started to rain making it hard to see anything.

I kept running until I came to a dead end. "Shit," I said. As I turned around to go back I ran smack dead into the Undertaker's arms.

"Hey beautiful," he said darkly before pushing me against the wall.

"Now let's see what you got," he said.

I immediately started trying to fight him off but he had unbelievable strength. Every time I tried to run away he would toss my little ass back against the wall.

"That a girl, keep it up," he said as I kept trying to knee him in the stomach..failing miserably.

He finally decided to scoop me up and pin me to the ground. He then placed a black cloth over my nose and mouth. I made the mistake of inhaling whatever was on the cloth and I instantly passed out. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Round 2**

When I opened my eyes from what I thought was a terrible nightmare, I found myself lying on my side in a large bed with a white comforter covering me. Unfortunately that wasn't all that was covering me…I was trying to sit up when I saw the tattooed arm of the Undertaker draped over my waist.

"_So it wasn't a dream…"_ I said in my head as I laid my head back down.

I wasn't too sure if he was sleeping or not until he reached up and moved my hair away from my neck and pressed his soft lips to my skin. I tried to fight off the urge to shiver, but my body and my mind were not working together at this point.

"Good morning Kitty, did you and the little one have a nice rest?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Yes…but it would be better if you weren't right next to me."

He laughed darkly, "Now why do you have to be that way huh? We both know you still want me as bad as I want you."

As he talked he moved his hands up and down my body, getting my juices flowing. He then moved to my breast lightly circling my nipple through the sheer material I was now dressed in. I closed my eyes and lightly moaned knowing he was already winning but I quickly elbowed him in the side and got up. I looked at him as he sat up, smirking at me with those sexy lips and pearly white teeth. He was wearing his old getup now, jeans, a black t-shirt and a red bandana.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room. The walls were painted black with white curtains. There was a sliding glass door that led out to the pool area. The bed itself took up most of the room only leaving enough space for a dresser. I took a double take at what was sitting on top of it…a picture of us from Hawaii. I walked up to it and picked it up.

"We are at my house…in Texas." He said as he got up and approached me.

I gasped as tears fell from my eyes. I looked at the picture immediately hating him for letting me see it. I put it back on the dresser and turned to face him.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He walked towards me slowly with a smirk on his face. "I knew you wouldn't come willingly…so I took you by force."

"No kidding." I snapped, "Now tell me why?"

He walked up to me until my back was pinned against the wall. I looked up into his piercing green eyes finding lust and oddly enough…remorse in them.

"I wanted us to be completely alone for awhile. I messed up when we were in Hawaii and I'm sorry." He told me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "When we made love…I knew then that you were the one for me…but I let my pride get in the way of that."

I looked away from him and he turned my head back to face him once again. "Why did you attack me?"

He smirked, "I told you that I was going to get you back for what you did to my bike darling…you didn't think I was serious?"

I didn't know why but I kind of smiled when he reminded me of what I did to his bike. I then started crying again, "Mark, you really hurt me…and when I say you hurt me I don't mean it like it was something I can get over soon…"

He looked at me and I cried harder, "You really did the one thing that I didn't think anyone could do to me…you broke my heart…"

He sighed and then took off his bandana and gave it to me. I kind of laughed and wiped my eyes with it.

"I know I hurt you kitten, and trust me it tears me apart to see you like this because of me."

I nodded and then looked back up into his eyes.

"Rachel, I know you may not want me to, but I'm going to take this chance to win your heart back." He said as he moved in close to me and brushed his lips against my cheek. "I want to be there for you as much as possible, especially when your carrying my baby."

I smiled and looked down at my flat belly, "I don't need your help…" I said still resisting him.

"I thought you'd say that…and that's why..." he lifted my chin to look at me in my watery brown eyes. "…I'm not going to give up until your mine once and for all."

I chuckled and then said, "Let the games begin," in Spanish.

He laughed and then said, "You won't win," back to me in Spanish.

I shook my head and then went to sit on the bed. "So what are the rules here?"

He smirked, "Well the main rule…is no escaping. Even though I know I'll catch you anyway, I would rather you behave like a good girl."

I laughed and dried my eyes, "Is that all?"

"No calling for help…the storyline requires you to be gone for at least a month anyway…and Vince wants this to look as real as possible."

I sighed, "Alright…I guess I can comply with that..."_except for the first one"…"_

He smiled, "Good, now you are free to roam about the house. You might as well get use to this place since it'll be your new home someday."

"That's cute but you don't even know if I'll fall for you this time around." I said.

"Oh don't worry princess…I'll win this game…I always win."

With that he walked out of the room leaving me alone. I laid back on the bed and rested still feeling the effects of the medicine. I then closed my eyes and put my hands on my belly. I was kind of excited to be having this child. I just wasn't sure if Mark was the right person to be the father.


	23. Chapter 23

**Readers:**Ok everyone, get ready for some more cat and mouse in the next few chapters. Rachel is a whole new woman and it won't be an easy game for Mark!

**Day 1**

Later on that day I finally decided to get up and go explore the house. I had found a light blue jump suit in his closet to put on before going out of the room. I looked around carefully, trying to get a feel for where everything was. He had a game room that was made to look like a mini arcade. I went into the room and was drawn immediately to the guitar hero game. I turned it on, jumping when the sound was kind of loud. I chose to play _Love Story _by Taylor Swift and even though this game didn't require it, I sang the song while playing it. My attention was completely taken off of the current situation I was in. In fact, I was so lost in the game, that I didn't notice the tall muscular figure standing in the doorway watching me. I ended up playing and singing three more songs before I noticed he was there.

He started clapping, scaring the hell out of me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Almost the entire time…your voice entices me." He said.

I smirked, "Good to know…I'll have to make a mental note of that."

"Great, you should also know that I love little Mexican slash Porto Rican women like yourself…"

I laughed and put down the fake guitar before approaching him. "Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

I folded my arms under my breasts pushing them up a little. I could tell that he was instantly drawn to them…"Then you should have kidnapped Jennifer Lopez…she would have been easier to control."

He licked his lips with a smile, "That's cute kitten."

"I told you not to call me that anymore." I said with dangerous eyes.

"Well too bad kitten…you're in my house now and I can do as I please in my house. For starters, get your pretty ass downstairs so we can watch Raw together."

I looked at him as if he was out of his damn mind. "What do you mean? Raw isn't until Monday."

He laughed, "You clearly have no idea how strong you were sedated do you?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "No I don't know."

He smiled, "You've been here for nearly a week now Rachel. So that means you technically have three weeks to spend with me."

"oh…well excuse me…" I said as I stepped past him.

"No, excuse me for not telling you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs to the living room. It was very large with plenty of space to run around in the middle of the floor. I immediately thought of our child playing in the middle of the floor with his or her toys scattered everywhere. Quickly I shook off the thought when he gently grabbed my arm and directed me to the large sofa. I sat down on one end of it, eying him with a blank stare. He sat down on the other end of the sofa and turned on the television which was already set to the right channel.

"So how do you think the show is going to do without you there?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure…Steph will probably be in charge tonight." I said.

When the show came on, I smiled when Steph's face was the first one I saw. She looked very distraught and very tired.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm here to announce that our beloved GM went missing from the hospital a week ago." She said.

The crowd booed chanting for Rey to come out.

"I know you are all upset but we already know who is responsible for her disappearance and we ask that all people who are close to her…not try to find her."

I looked at Mark wondering if this was part of the plan. When he nodded I just turned and looked at the screen. Rey's music suddenly came on and he came out followed by The Rock. I smiled seeing that they both weren't harmed.

"Steph, what do you mean we shouldn't try to find her? That bastard has her in his grasp and it's our entire fault!"

Steph nodded, "You're right it is your fault…and at this point I don't think The Undertaker is going to give her up willingly after the stunt you pulled at Backlash." She said to Dwayne.

He sighed, "Wait a sec, I know I made a choice to try and get rid of The Undertaker, but I made that decision alone with Maven. Rachel had nothing to do with it!"

I pulled my feet up onto the sofa loving how intense this all looked from a television screen. Mark glanced over at me with an evil smirk.

"Rocky come on, you and I both know that The Undertaker doesn't care whether she was involved or not…" Rey said. "He was coming after her regardless and we all knew that!"

Dwayne nodded and then brought the mic back up to his lips, "I promised her that nothing would happen to her…and I still let that dead piece of shit come here and plant her head into the mat."

Mark chuckled, "And I enjoyed doing it too..."

I rolled my eyes at him mentally plotting my first attempt of escape. I would wait for him to fall asleep and then I would make my move.

"Look…Rachel is my best friend…and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back." Steph said with an evil look on her face. "For instance…I'm going to invite the Undertaker here next week to tell me personally which one of you he will be facing at Vengence."

Rey's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

"I am the acting GM of Raw and I'm very damn serious!" she said.

I wasn't sure what it was but I smiled at the thought of Mark actually tombstoning Rocky or Maven for that matter. The both of them needed to pay for what they had done to me.

"Alright…then…it doesn't matter to me if he chooses me or not…I'll still whip that candy ass all over the arena!" Dwayne said.

I giggled while shaking my head. "Man he's silly."

"I wish he would get some new material…" Mark said in a deep voice. "What do you see In him anyway?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…he's been my friend for so many years and just recently he did something that really pissed me off…but you don't need to know about that."

He shrugged, "Fine with me."

My stomach started growling in the middle of the show. Mark got up and went to his kitchen and made some steak and mashed potatoes. He then brought me a plate with some silverware.

"Thanks…I didn't know you could cook…" I said.

He smirked, "You never asked."

I smiled a little and then dug into the food. I kind of ate it fast since I hadn't eaten all day but Mark didn't seem to notice. When the show was over he took me back upstairs and showed me to a guestroom.

"I have no clue why I'm trusting you to have your own room…but if you try to escape I'll make sure you go back in the bedroom with me…got it?" he said.

I folded my arms, "Got it."

"Good," He then stepped close to me and kissed my forehead and then bent down and kissed my belly. For some reason…I found that to be so adorable. "The bathroom is across the hall if you need it. Goodnight kitty."

"Goodnight pain in the ass…" I said.

He turned around and looked at me with a smirk, "I could be if you would stop fighting me."

I gasped and watched him leave my room shutting the door right behind him.

"I'm so going to kill him…" I said before going to the dresser to find something to sleep in for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Points for Mark**

A little after midnight I decided to put my plan into action. Mark had came to check on me around eleven thirty just to make sure I was still in my room. Once he was sure that I was sound asleep, he went back to his room to go to bed. I waited and hour before getting out of my bed, throwing on some long sweatpants and a black hoodie, my tennis shoes, and then I quietly climbed out of my bedroom window. When I touched the ground I froze when I realized that there was so much land ahead of me. It was really dark so it would be easy to run and hide in the tall grass.

I quickly jogged out in the yard, every now and then looking back to see if he was following me. I made it all the way to the fence, climbing over it and then heading down the lane to the main street. I walked for awhile before hearing a very familiar sound…the engine of a motorcycle. I turned around and saw one coming in my direction so I ran into the nearby woods and climbed a tree, where I sat in hiding.

The guy on the motorcycle rode past me and I let out a sigh of relief. Just then he turned around and came back in my direction, parking on the side of the street. I held on tight to the tree praying to God that he wouldn't see me. He walked towards the tree I was in and looked around for a few seconds before walking in another direction. Just then an itch formed in my nose…I tried as hard as I could not to sneeze but the pressure just kept building.

"Achew!" I sneezed before nearly falling out of the tree. Just then he walked back in my direction looking around to see if he could find me.

"I know you're here Kitty…you might as well come on out," he said. I didn't budge. I just watched as he walked in another direction. When he was far enough I slowly climbed down out of the tree. When my feet touched the ground I looked in the direction he walked in but it was too dark to tell how far he went.

Just as I turned around to walk back to the main road I ran smack dead into his Herculean form. I bounced back and landed on my butt, looking up into his green eyes.

He shook his head and then reached down to pick me up but I threw dirt in his face.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he tried to get the dirt out of his eyes. I got up and picked up a tree branch and hit him on his back, bringing him to his knees. I then dropped it and started running for my life.

"Rachel! Get back here!" he yelled.

I kept running not sure where I was going. It was so dark and hard to see anything. Just when I thought I had lost him, I felt something hard whack me in the back of my head. I collapsed…falling completely unconscious.

That following morning, I woke up laying in the Undertaker's room. My arms were spread out, cuffed to each bed post by my head, and my legs were cuffed to the bottom bed posts. I looked around noticing that I was back in my shorts and tank top. My hair was spread all over the pillows and an ice pack was on my head.

"I told you I would catch you,"

I looked towards the sliding glass door and saw Mark leaning in the door frame. He was wearing some black swim trunks with a towel draped around his neck. He was quite a sight with little water droplets running down his body, giving him the look of one of those male swimsuit models. He had sunglass on the top of his head and his hair was pulled back.

"How do you like the handcuffs? I personally think they look lovely on you." he said with an evil grin as he walked up to the bed.

I shook my arms, trying to break the chain but there was no use. "This is so cheating!"

I chuckled, "No," he took off the towel and then dropped his trunks before climbing on top of me. "This is cheating…."

"You bastard," I said as he kissed my neck and ran his tongue lightly against my soft skin. I squeezed my hands into fist trying so hard to fight off the urge to moan. God I couldn't believe this…

"You see this is what I get to do when you break the rules." he said in his deep Undertaker voice that simply gave me the chills. I felt my nipples harden against him and he lift my top to see them. Gently he took one into his mouth nibbling and sucking it. I gasped in pleasure arching my back to him, pushing more of my breast into his mouth.

"mmm you still taste as good as you look kitten." he said before taking the other nipple into his mouth, torturing the living hell out of me.

I moaned and then closed my eyes, "I'm so going to get you back for this."

He finally released my breast and pulled my shirt back down. "You won't do a damn thing little girl, at least not while you cuffed to this bed."

I bit my bottom lip not wanting to admit how hot he had me. He bent down and kissed my belly again, "Sorry little one, I know mommy is being a bad girl."

I chuckled, "Yea right…You're the one who kidnapped me remember?"

"Yes but I'm also not the one in handcuffs," he said as he brushed his man hood against my covered clit. "Now you stay right here, and I'll be back for you when it's lunch time."

I rolled my eyes at him and he kissed my cheek. "Behave while I'm gone now…"

He climbed off of me and put the towel around his waist. I watched him leave hungrily licking my lips as I watched his butt. "No! He won't win…I refuse to give in again…"

Around noon, he came back in now wearing a black robe. I was a little disappointed but at least now I was able to calm down. He unshackled me so I could sit up and eat the ham and cheese sandwich he made me.

"Thanks," I said through narrowed eyes as I rubbed my sore wrist. "You are so going to pay for this."

He chuckled and sat down with the tray of food, placing it in between us. "I'm looking forward to that kitty,"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why? I love calling you that." he said. "It kind of turns me on when you get angry."

I shook my head, "Well your going to be turned on a lot then with me being here…"

"That's true…" he said before biting his sandwich.

I couldn't help but look at him, he was such a sexy man with a very dark and twisted personality…how did I ever fall for him the first time?

When we were done eating our sandwiches, he made me go get in the shower and then asked me to join him out in the pool. Not wanting to really piss him off again, I listened to what he said and joined him out in the pool after my shower.

"Tell me something kitty, are you excited to be a mom?" he asked as he swam around the pool.

I sighed, "What's it to you?"

"You're carrying my child Rachel…so I'm asking." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm excited…are you excited to be a father?"

He swam up to me standing face to face with me. "I'm very excited. In fact, I had a room done upstairs just for a child."

I couldn't hide my smile when he said that. I loved that he was actually taking responsibility for our baby even though we both had just found out about the pregnancy.

"That's real nice of you, now the baby has somewhere to sleep when he or she comes to visit you."

He shook his head, "Nice try kitten but you and I both know that I'm going to win this game. I'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time at all."

"You keep thinking that bud…" I said as I pushed him away and tried to get out of the pool. He then grabbed a hold of my bikini bottoms and yanked me back in the pool. That was it I was so going to hurt him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: **Rachel may be in some serious trouble after this capture…

**Attempt #2**

A week had passed before Mark was ever able to fully trust me again. He was right not to…because I was already thinking of ways I could escape him. I soon developed a liking for this game; after all…I did get a chance to physically hurt him.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked as he tied me down to a chair.

He sighed, "The camera crew will be here tonight and they are going to tape you being strapped in this chair."

I gasped when he ruffled my hair with his hands and then kissed my forehead. "What was that for?"

He smiled slyly, "I can't help it…you're so beautiful."

I blushed at the remark, "Thank you, but I didn't mean the kiss…"

"Oh…well I want your brother and your friends to think that you've been going through a whole lot of hell the entire time you've been here. It would look better if you actually looked that way."

I nodded going along with the plan. "Where will you be at?"

"I have to go to the show. Your punk of a friend invited me remember?" he said.

I looked down at myself, "Wait a sec, so you're going to leave me in this chair until you get back?"

He smirked, "It's a good way to keep that ass of yours in this house."

"What the hell Mark!" I shrieked.

He laughed, "Don't worry; the show is downtown from here. When I finish my segment I'll come back and release you."

I sighed and then jumped when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the camera crew." He said as he turned to answer the front door. "You be a good little girl while I'm gone you hear?"

I rolled my eyes and then told him to go fuck himself in Spanish.

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty in your native tongue. It's really sexy kitten."

I watched him leave through partially evil eyes. I needed to get out of this place and fast. When the camera crew came in and set things up for me I nicely asked If one of them could untie me whenever they were done.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Calaway asked us not to do that." He said.

I giggled, "He only said that to torture me. Come on you guys don't think he would actually tell you to keep me here for two hours do you?"

They looked at each other and then agreed with me. _Perfect. _

When Raw came on, Dwayne was the first one out to the ring. He waited for all the cheering to go down before he spoke into the mic.

"Undertaker, I know you're here so get your dead carcass ass out here right now and face me!"

That was my cue, I immediately started up the fake tears and sobbing. My video appeared on the titantron before The Undertaker appeared in the ring behind Rocky. He looked so good in his long black trench coat and cowboy hat.

"Listen here boy…if you want her back in one piece…you'll have to fight me for her." The Undertaker said darkly.

Rocky turned around and looked at him dead in the eye, "I'll do more than fight for her deadman, I'll give you my very soul for that girl."

"Rocky don't!" I cried, "Please he's going to destroy you…all of you!"

The Undertaker laughed, "You might want to take her advice, otherwise you will Rest…In…Peace…"

Once the camera cut off from me, the camera men quickly untied me. I then ran up to my room and put on an all black jump suit. I then went to his room and threw some bleach all over the place and wrote some pretty mean words all over the walls. Last, I went through his drawer and found some keys to all his motorbikes. "This guy wants to fuck with me…well think again." I said as I dropped the keys into the toilet and flushed them. They ended up clogging the toilet and overflowing the floor with water. I giggled at the mess before heading out the door behind the crew. I knew if he caught me I was going to catch the worst ass whooping of my life but I wasn't about to let that happen…not this time.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you guys again, but I was wondering if you could take me with you to the arena? I really need to see my friends." I asked them.

They once again looked at each other, "We aren't sure if we can do that Miss…."

"Gutierrez" I said.

Their faces suddenly lit up, "Oh you're the GM or Raw! Yes of course we can get you to the arena."

I smiled and quickly hopped into the van. As we rode away from Mark's ranch, I saw him ride past us in his black pick-up truck. I smiled wickedly and then relaxed thinking that I had gotten away from him. Once we pulled up in the parking lot of the arena I quickly tried to find a way in only to find security at every door. That's when I remembered that I didn't have my GM pass to get me in. Fuck.

I sighed and went in through the regular entrance that the fans came through. I walked around until I found a bathroom, where I hid myself until I could think of what to do next. Gosh I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my pass! That would have sent me straight to Steph and the others. After waiting for a few minutes I had heard some commotion out in the hallway. I went to the entrance of the bathroom and listened carefully.

"I know you guys know where she is so tell me!"

Fuck my life…Mark had followed me here already and by the sound of it…he was very pissed off.

"We are sorry sir, but she told us that it was alright to bring her here…after all she is the GM of Raw," one of the camera men said.

Mark growled in frustration and then I heard a guy yell and a thud followed his scream.

"Have you guys been paying attention to the storyline at all? I'm supposed to have her in my possession and now she's gone!" Mark yelled before throwing a trashcan. "You guys better hope I find her…or you'll all Rest In Peace!"

At this point I knew I needed to stay hidden. Mark wasn't messing around and I wasn't about to get run over with his fury…even though I caused it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Giving Up**

Mark's rampage only kept me hiding in that bathroom a little longer. I wasn't sure what I was going to do at the moment but I sure as hell knew I was done for if he got his hands on me. When he finally went down the hall, I took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom. I looked both ways seeing the unconscious camera men laying on the floor. Not bothering to ask them if they were alright, I just went around them, running as fast as I could down the hall.

Before I made it to the entrance I heard Mark yelling from behind me. "Rachel! Don't make me do something I'm going to regret!"

I stopped and looked back at him, "You already do that on a regular basis!"

His eyes narrowed and he ran…yes ran after me. I pushed open the doors to the entrance and began running like a crazy person. I didn't bother to stop and see if he was following me because at this point I didn't care. This man could possibly kill me if he caught me and I didn't want to take that chance. It soon began raining but I didn't let that stop me. I ran until I came to an open desert outside of the town. I didn't know how I got that far, nor did I care. I wanted to be away from Mark and this game. That's when it hit me…why did I want to get away from him? Yes he treated me badly at one point, but the truth was…no I wasn't going to say it. I wasn't going to admit my deep feelings for this man!

I decided to slow down since I had been running for so long. I leaned against a sign and sat down on the ground crying to myself as rain drenched my body. I sat there for at least twenty minutes until Mark pulled up in his big black truck. He pulled over and hopped out of the truck, looking at me with angry eyes. I started crying and pulled my knees up to my chest. His faced softened up a little before he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. He then scooped me up and placed me in his truck on the passenger side. I wasn't too sure why I allowed myself to get caught so easily…but I wasn't complaining either.

The drive back to his house was silent. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me. The only noise was that of the radio playing soft love songs and the rain hitting the truck. When we finally made it back he walked me up to a large bathroom on the other side of the house since the other one was flooded, and started running me some bath water. I watched him in silence as he took his time adding the bubble bath to it and pulling out some fresh towels. Once the tub was full, he approached me and gently began undressing me. I made no effort to tell him to stop since he was already scaring me with his bizarre behavior.

Once he had me completely stripped of my clothing, he walked me to the bathtub and helped me in. I sat down, relaxing to the warm water touching my cold skin. Then to my surprise, he stripped himself down and got into the tub with me. I immediately got nervous but I didn't show that to him. He then picked up a sponge and put it under the water, filling it up. He used it to run water all over my hair, back, and shoulders.

Though he was acting really weird, I was loving how well he was taking care of me and my body. He washed me from head to toe, not letting me help with anything. I decided to surprise him and wash his body completely down, not sure why I was doing it.

When we were done, he lifted me out of the tub and wrapped me in a white towel along with himself. He then grabbed another towel and wrapped up my long brown hair. He then took my hand and led me to a whole different bedroom since I bleached the other one. He sat down on the bed with me standing in front of him. I wasn't sure what to say or how to say it at this point. He looked at me through eyes I couldn't explain.

I finally worked up the courage to talk to him, "So are you mad at me?"

He sighed and looked at me, "You know to be honest…I'm actually not that mad…"

"Really?" I asked.

He patted his leg for me to sit down, so I did while pressing the towel against my body. It was kind of big for my small frame.

When I sat down he wrapped one arm around my waist, causing my body to tense. He looked at me with a soft smile on his face, "I'm not mad at you, but I do want to punish you somehow."

I nodded knowing this couldn't be good. "Um…ok how?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet, I'm too tired to really think of anything at the moment."

I wasn't too sure how to feel about that answer. With him it could have meant hell to pay. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"What if…what if I agreed to stay an extra month." I said suddenly regretting my words. "And I'll join the dark side on Raw with you…"

He looked at me with a little shock on his face, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yea…I'll still go back to work after this month but I'll still stay here for another month."

He thought about it for a few minutes, "Alright. Deal. But I still want to punish you some other way…ooo I know,"

He lifted me up and bent me over his knees. "What are you doing!"

"Giving you something your momma should have given you a long time ago," he said as he lifted my towel revealing my bare bottom.

"Mark please don't!" I said. "I'll be a good girl I swear!"

He shook his head and then lifted his hand and then smacked it across one of my butt cheeks. I hollered out in pain as tears stung my eyes. His hands were soft but they had the power to crack an ass like mine with authority. He hit me several more times letting me cry against his leg.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

I shook my head knowing there was no way I was going to give up like this. He shrugged and whacked me again. By now I was sure that my butt was red…

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" I cried. "please stop!"

"No more running away?" he asked.

I sniffled, "No more…"

"You swear?" he asked.

I nodded, "I swear…"

Gently he lifted me up and sat me on the soft bed. I winced feeling how sore my ass was. He smiled at me and then got up and got me some clothes to sleep in. He then let me blow-dry my hair and brush it out before I climbed into the bed. He was sitting in a large chair that was in the corner wearing some long black pajama pants.

"Goodnight," I said softly before lying down.

"Goodnight kitten," he said.

I smiled at his consistent disobedience of calling me by my nickname. I had to admit…I liked it when he didn't listen to me. It was almost like we returning to the way we use to be. As I thought about this, I slowly dozed off tired from all the running I had done.

Later that night I woke up to see that he was now lying in the bed with me. He was laying on his back with both hands on his bare stomach. He looked so peaceful with the moonlight shining in on us. I wanted to kiss him…tell him how much I…NO! I couldn't do that! I would not let him win this battle no matter what.

I sighed and decided to get up so I could get something to drink. I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake him and walked towards the door. When I opened it and tried to walk into the hall, something caught around my ankle, and I fell to my knees. I looked down to see what it was and saw a rope tied around my ankle. When I followed it up to see what it was attached to I saw Mark standing up at the foot of the bed with his arms folded over his chest.

"Where do you think you're going kitten?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head deciding not to let him know that I was only going to the kitchen. Instead I got up and charged him, swinging like crazy. He dodged my fist a few times before scooping me up and putting me on my back on the bed. He pinned my hands above my head and looked into my eyes.

"Why must you continue to fight like this kitty? We both know how you feel about me."

I bit my bottom lip looking into his eyes.

"Admit it Rachel…once you do things will become much easier for you." he said in his dark Undertaker voice bringing his head closer to mine.

My breathing deepened knowing what he was up to. He released my hands and balanced himself on his elbows.

"Mark…I'm not going to let you win…so you might as well..ooohh…." I trailed off as he kissed my neck lightly before running his tongue in circles on my skin.

"You having second thoughts now?" he asked.

I shivered trying so hard to fight him, but it was too much. He ran his hands down my body and lifted my long shirt over my head.

"Mark please…" I said. "Don't torture me,"

"Then be honest with me…tell me what you feel." he said as he took a nipple into his mouth.

I moaned and closed my eyes slowly giving into him. "Mark…I…I…"

He released my nipple and then came back up to my face, capturing my lips with his own. I wanted to push him off and tell him how much I couldn't stand him…but I knew that wasn't true. When he finally released my lips, I looked him in his eyes and told him, "I love you…I love you so much Mark."

He licked his lips and then pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly heard something click above my head. When I looked my arm was handcuffed to the headboard….damn. I couldn't believe he actually beat me again…He smiled and then got off of me.

"Thank you for finally admitting your feelings….vengeance is mine." he said before getting up and leaving the room.

I screamed, "You son of a bitch!" in Spanish hating the fact that he once again out smarted me. I sighed and pulled the covers up so I could cover my body. I fell asleep for the first time in months with a smile on my face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cut The Crap**

The next week seemed to fly by smoothly. I spent most of my time playing in the arcade and practicing my lines for when I returned to Raw. As for him, he worked out most of the time or spent time cleaning his prized motorbikes. He was pretty livid the day he called a plumber for the bathroom and he pulled out all of his keys to the bikes. He actually gave me another spanking which believe it or not…I enjoyed very much. Lately I had started trying to be a bad girl just so he could punish me in some way. I loved being close to him and at this point I would do anything to be close to his body. Mark had left that following Monday to go to Orlando for Raw. I stayed at his place admiring my slowly growing belly. I had finally reached my three month mark which meant I would be returning to Raw next week.

While Mark was gone, I decided to go upstairs and check out the one room I hadn't seen yet…the baby's room. I was half expecting it to be decked out in American badass stuff with black walls but when I opened up the door…I was amazed at everything I saw.

The room was bright and full of love and warmth. The walls were yellow with white curtains hanging on the windows. There was a hardwood floor made with red oak that was neatly polished. In one corner of the room was a wooden crib that was painted white with little Undertaker blankets inside. There was also a teddy bear sitting in the corner of the crib that was wearing a red bandana that said, "Little Badass." I giggled and then turned to look at the rest of the room. Across from that there was a closet with white doors. I opened it up and looked at the small dresser that was inside. There was a black diaper bag already packed and ready to go for whenever I went into labor. I didn't notice it at first but my face was stained with tears. I wiped my face with a chuckle not sure why I was crying at all.

I placed my hand on my belly, feeling the small bump that had formed. I smiled and then left the room, looking back at it once before leaving. It was definitely a place I could raise this baby. That was it…I had finally made my decision.

When Mark got home that next morning, I had breakfast all cooked for him. I decided to tease him a little bit so I put on a black lace dress that had spaghetti straps and stopped just before the middle of my thigh. I also decided to put on some make-up that made me look good enough to eat. He walked in with a smile on his face but I could also tell he was confused.

"Good morning," I said with a smile as I walked up to him. "How was your trip?"

He eyed me down licking his lips as his eyes traveled over my body. "The trip was fine…I'm surprised you didn't try to escape."

I giggled, "Now why would I try if you're going to catch me anyway?"

"You've got a point," he said as he sat his bags down. "You look real hot right now…what's the occasion?"

I shrugged, "I just felt like looking sexy for today, is that alright with you?" I asked him as I took his hand and guided him to the table. He took a seat hesitantly and then relaxed.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining."

I smiled, "Good,"

I walked back to the kitchen and made him a plate of eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. I then poured him a glass of orange juice and took it back to him.

"Wow, is this for me?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, "I figured you would be hungry so I made breakfast."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Alright what's the catch?"

"There is no catch silly, just me getting use to being here." I told him.

He nodded and then took a bite out of his food. "Damn, this is good. I sure could get use to this."

I smiled, "Good, because you'll be having dinner like this…forever."

He nearly choked on his food, "What?"

"You heard me," I said as I walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "I was doing some thinking when you left and…well…I saw the baby's room and…I felt like this was where I was supposed to be you know?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh,"

"So I figured, that maybe you would want me here…forever."

He put down his silverware and stood up to face me. Before I knew it, he had cupped my head and pressed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes with something I hadn't seen since the last time we made love.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Rachel. I love you so much." He said. "And to prove it to you…how about we drop the games for awhile and get back to where we should be?"

I smiled and kissed him again, "That sounds good to me, Lord of Darkness."

He smiled, "Oh now you've done it,"

I giggled as he scooped me up into his arms and took me upstairs to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing me with crazy passion. As he kissed me I slipped off the straps of my dress. He took off his shirt showing off that sexy chest I loved so much before pulling off my dress and underwear.

I laughed before pushing him over onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"oooh, playing like that I see?" he said. "Don't start something you can't finish kitten."

I giggled and kissed him before moving down to his neck and then to his stomach. He shivered slightly more the lower I got. When I reached his pants, I roughly pulled them off along with his boxers, showing him my dominance. I then put all of my hair over my right shoulder and took his penis into my mouth. He let out a deep moan as I sucked his dick, making it hard as a rock.

"You are so not playing fair…" he said.

I giggled and then deep throated him. "Oh shit…girl you're driving me nuts!"

As soon as I released him, he pulled me up on top of him and made me straddle him. He gently sat me down onto his dick. I moaned loudly as he filled me up, hitting every wall possible. Once he was all the way inside of me, I began to bounce up and down on his erection. He held onto my hips, moaning my name as I squeezed him showing him what I could do. I then decided to take control, so I took his hands and pinned them to either side of his head.

He laughed at first…until I began riding him like a mad biker girl. He tried hard to get me to stop but I was working him too well. I guess that's what he gets for making me wait so long. He then somehow found the strength to flip me over.

"Alright girl, it's my turn and I promise I'm going to win this one." He said as he picked up the handcuffs from the nightstand. I giggled actually wanting this…man I had issues. He cuffed each of my hands to the bedposts and then lifted my legs to his shoulders. Before I knew it, he was pounding the crap out of me.

"Oh my God Mark!" I nearly screamed. "Oh baby, please don't stop!"

I knew I would have some bruises after this but I didn't care. It had been way too long since I had sex with Mark and I didn't care how rough he was at this point.

"You feel so good Rachel," he moaned as sweat began to form on his forehead. "Damn I can't believe I waited so long."

I giggled and closed my eyes feeling my climax building. By now he was going so fast and hard that I sounded like I was crying instead of moaning.

"Mark…Mark…" I moaned, "Oh fuck yea…baby I'm cumming!"

"That's it baby, cum for Taker," he said before I came all over his dick. He ended up making me cum several times before we both came together. He un cuffed me and then we cuddled together.

"Kitten, you realize you won again right?" he said.

I laughed, "Yep…and to think I wasn't even going to wear that dress for you."

He laughed, "Is that so? Well those cuffs were definitely meant for you…"

"I'm sure they were…anyways I'm glad we finally decided to lay off the games…I like this one better anyway."

He chuckled, "Good because I like this one too."

I smiled and then kissed him softly. I was so happy that we were finally on the same page. I just prayed that we would remain that way.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sibling Showdown**_

"_Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Mark asked me as I put on my make-up. We were in Detroit for Monday Night Raw that following week. Vince was so thrilled with the idea of The Undertaker having me under his control and using me to get what he wants. He did a nice job sneaking me into my office so that the guys didn't see me. Unfortunately Steph saw me but we had to tell her no to say anything. _

"_I'm more than ready, baby." I said as I finished putting on the red lipstick and smoky black eye shadow. It made me look as if I was under the control of the Undertaker. I then smoothed out the strapless red dress I was wearing and fixed the necklace that Mark had given to me. It had the Undertaker's symbol on it as a charm, decked out in diamonds._

_He smiled and then bent over the desk to kiss me softly, "Alright, just remember you keep facing the wall until The Rock and Maven come bursting in here to see Steph."_

_I smiled wickedly loving being apart of this plan. "Ok,"_

_He kissed me one more time before heading down to his locker room to get ready for the show. I spun my chair around so I was facing the wall and crossed my legs, waiting for the two guys to come in. I had the television on behind me so I could be ready for them. Once Raw's intro was done the camera switched to The Rock and Maven coming out of the locker room. _

"_I don't know what else to do, I think we should run down to Steph's office and flat out tell her that if the Undertaker doesn't release Rachel soon then I'm going to go and get her myself." The Rock said. _

"_That's cool and all but we don't even know where he's keeping her," Maven said. "For all we know she could be in another country." _

_The Rock laughed, "The Undertaker isn't that stupid. Look we need answers so lets go get them," _

_Maven nodded and followed Rocky down the hall to my office. Without knocking he opened my door and immediately started talking. _

"_Hey Steph, look I know you said we shouldn't do it, but The Undertaker has had Rachel for way too long. Now you're the acting GM right now…make him release her!"_

_I giggled wickedly, "Now why in the world would Steph do that…" I slowly turned around and faced them, "…if I'm already here."_

_They froze with looks of shock. "R-Rachel? When did you-"_

"_-Don't worry about all that, all the matters is that I'm back and in charge." I said as I stood up and walked to stand in front of my desk. _

"_What's the matter Rocky? Aren't you happy to see me?" I said. _

_He looked at me admiring my body from head to toe, "Of course I am but…you seem strange…weren't you afraid to be around him at all?"_

_I shrugged, "I was at first, but that man sure does have a way with words." _

_Maven swallowed hard, "Um…Rachel…what exactly do you mean by that?"_

_I laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know…"_

_They looked at each other and then looked back at me, "Rachel what has he done to you?" _

_I looked at them two with soft eyes, "It's very simple boys…he's made me his dark princess…and you two boys better watch your step…because I'm not playing nice."_

_I walked over to my door and opened it, "If you two don't mind…I need to go to the ring and address the people. Please let yourselves out."_

_With an evil grin I walked out the door and headed out to the arena. To my surprise many cheers filled my ears when I walked out to talk to the people. _

"_Ladies and gentleman, please welcome back the General Manager of Raw, Rachel Gutierrez!" Lillian said. _

_I smiled at her and climbed the stairs to get into the ring. She handed me the microphone and then hugged me before leaving the ring. _

"_Well, I wasn't expecting this kind of ovation after revealing that I am now a part of The Undertaker…" _

_Everyone cheered loving what they heard, "Now, while I was gone there were a few changes to my life that I would love to tell my brother and his friends about…some changes they may not like too much. So without further ado…Rey, Rocky, and Maven please come on out."_

_A few seconds later Rey's music came on and all three of them came out and joined me in the ring. Before I could say anything, Rey had pulled the mic from my hands looking at me like he couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Rachel, I don't know what that bastard has done to you…but I want you to know that no matter what you do I will always love and care for you. Just know that I may not agree with whatever changes you have made."_

_I smiled and then got another mic from Lillian, "Well big brother, one thing you need to know, is that I will be at The Undertaker's side from now on."_

"_What!" Rocky said. "After everything he put you through you went back to him!" _

_I nodded, "Yes Rocky, as I said I've been doing a lot of thinking while I was away and to make things perfectly clear…you guys made The Undertaker what he is now."_

_They looked at each other a little confused, "What do you mean?"_

"_You don't get it do you? When your little attack on him succeeded…he became something much worst than what he was before." _

_The crowd cheered in response as the three men took deep breaths. _

"_Now…another thing that has changed…" I placed my hand on my necklace and showed them the symbol._

"_Rachel you didn't…please tell me you didn't…" Rocky said. _

_I smiled, "As I said before, that man has a way with words. I couldn't help but join the dark side."_

"_Apparently that's not all he has a way with," Maven said. _

_I shook my head, "Watch your mouth, I wouldn't want him to come out here and do something to you." _

_Rey turned away from me for a second and then approached me slowly. "Rachel please…snap out of it before I make you snap out of it."_

_I laughed at him, "I'd love to see you try that…" _

_He looked at me like I was crazy before slapping me across the face with so much force that I fell to my knees…definitely not part of the script._

"_Are you serious! You let that jerk get to you once again! After what he did the last time!" _

_I started crying, looking up at him. I could see the real anger in his eyes. This wasn't part of the script at all… "What do you think your doing?" I said without the microphone._

"_You know what this is Rachel…how could you go and get yourself knocked up like this!" He said before reaching down and picking me up by my hair. _

"_Rey stop man!" Dwayne said as he tried to pull me free. "What do you think your doing!"_

"_I'm about to teach her a damn lesson…something I should have done a long time ago.!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on my hair. By now I started hitting him in the face trying hard to get free. Soon, Mark and some other security guards came out to stop the fight, but not before Rey had pulled me to the ground and got on top of me. _

"_Rey please don't!" I cried. _

"_Why! You tell me why I shouldn't do this!" he yelled with a closed fist raised above my face. _

"_..because I'm pregnant!" _

_His face quickly softened before the guards pulled him off of me. Mark then crouched down next to me and cradled me in his arms. _

"_I'm so sorry I didn't come out sooner Rachel," he said before picking me up in his arms and carrying me out of the ring. I couldn't believe my brother had hit me and was about to kick my ass in front of the world. This situation was way over my head…and I needed to get away as soon as possible. _


	29. Chapter 29

**On with Life**

"Rachel, are you alright?" Steph asked when she came backstage to check on me. Mark had taken me all the way to the doctor's office in the building so they could put ice on my cheek.

I sighed, "Yea I'm alright…I just can't believe he hit me like that on national television."

I took the ice from my face and looked in the mirror, there was a hand print from the slap he gave me along with a little swelling.

"I can't believe it either, he went completely off script." Steph said.

"I know…man I hope Mark is alright." I said. "he was pretty pissed when that all went down."

She sighed, "Well…he's out in the hall pacing right now so does that answer your question?"

I got up and went out into the hallway where Mark was indeed pacing. There was a camera on him so I grabbed his arm gently, "hey, are you alright?"

He chuckled, "Oh I'm alright…just can't wait to get my hands on Rey."

I nodded, "How about this…I'll give him to you in a street fight tonight."

He shook his head, "No…I want it to be no holds barred…"

I bit my bottom lip, "I don't think that's a good idea Mark."

He looked at me, "Why not? Don't tell me you're actually protecting him after what he did to you."

"That's funny…and people think I'm crazy for being with you after all the hell you put me through." I said,

He stopped walking and looked at me as if I had just hit him, "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying Mark…look can you ask Steph to make the match? I don't want to do this job anymore…"

He sighed, "Fine. Go to my dressing room and I'll be there in a few."

I nodded and kissed him before heading to the dressing room. I was serious, being the GM was fun but not when my brother freaks out and tries to hurt me in front of the entire world. I also wanted to focus on being a mother. Before I knew it, it would be time for me to have this kid and I won't be a manager any longer. When I got to his room, I took out my cell phone and called Vince to tell him that Steph could take over as manager permanently. She did a wonderful job when I wasn't here and I personally thought she did a better job at it. Of course he then offered me to work as her assistant but I needed some time to think about it.

While I waited for mark to get done with his match I laid on the couch in his locker room and fell into a deep sleep. I didn't have a chance to get a nap earlier because Mark and I couldn't seem to control ourselves when we were in bed together. I smiled at that thought before dozing off.

Mark came in shortly after his match. He closed the door before walking over to shake me.

"Wake up kitten, it's time to go." he said.

I sat up and stretched out my arms. "Is the show over?"

"No but I figured you wouldn't mind heading back to the hotel since my segment is over."

I looked up at him and gasped, seeing the blood on his forehead. "Mark what happened!"

He shrugged, "I told you I was going to get my hands on your brother. He got me with a chair twice but it's cool."

I shook my head as I watched him go into the bathroom and wash off the blood from his face. He then placed a bandage over the cut and then we packed our stuff so we could go.

"Wait a sec, let me see your face," he said as he looked at my cheek. "I see the ice worked for the swelling."

I nodded, "Yea, thank goodness. I'm not sure what to do about the nice little hand print though,"

"I have some stuff for it back at the hotel." he said softly. It was then that I noticed how different he was acting.

"Mark are you alright?" I asked. "You seem kind of distant."

He sighed, "It was something you said earlier…it made some sense to me."

"And what was that?" I asked as I zipped up my purse.

"Everyone was asking you why you came back to me after everything I put you through…why did you come back?"

I froze and then smiled at him, "That's easy…I never stopped loving you after that night."

He nodded processing my answer in his head.

"You hurt me, that's true, but after that night I felt like I couldn't get you out of my mind no matter how bad the situation was. I mean sure I had plotted to hurt you in the worst ways possible…but I knew that deep down inside I still loved and wanted you."

He chuckled, "Wow, you really felt that way?"

I nodded, "Yes and I know that you did too."

"You're right about that. I felt so stupid after I said those things to you. The heartbreak in your eyes only made it tougher to leave you."

"So why did you do it?" I asked.

He sighed, "Because I had never been in love before during that time, not truly. When I started getting those feelings for you I started using them as fuel for tormenting you."

I laughed, "You did a nice job there…"

"Come here," he said as he sat down on the couch. I walked up to him and sat down on his lap. "Rachel, I have always cared and loved you. From the time you first came into the WWE and you met all of us…I felt drawn to you."

I blushed, "Awe, Mark that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

He laughed, "Get use to it, because there is plenty more where that came from."

I smiled and started kissing him passionately. "I love you Mark,"

"I love you too kitten," he said with a smile.

When we got back to our hotel, we decided to take a shower together. As I said before, it was hard to control ourselves when we were alone together so…of course you know what went down in that shower…When we were done we got dressed in our night clothes and started talking about what we could possibly name the baby. I still wasn't sure what it was yet and I couldn't wait to find out.

When I returned to Houston I received a letter from the WWE confirming my resignation as GM of Raw. Along with that I received an apology from Vince and from Rey for what transpired on the show. I wasn't sure if I wanted to accept Rey's apology…he knew much better than to put his hands on me.

After another month of being away from Raw, I found out what I was having…a little girl. I was very excited but Mark was happier than I was. He had always wanted a daughter and I was happy to be giving him one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Key Note: ** Alright readers, this is the last chapter but I promise that the story isn't over…A sequel will be written for this so don't worry. Thanks for all of the reviews!

**Epilogue **

Rey didn't speak to me for nearly six months after I stepped down as the General Manager of Raw. By then, I was on maternity leave from being Steph's assistant. Mark was also on vacation so he could be with me when the baby arrived. I couldn't believe how big I had gotten. My belly seemed to nearly over power my body. I loved having it though, it gave Mark something to touch when he was lying in bed with me.

"Damn, this kid sure can kick…" he said one day while we were sitting on the couch. He had his hand on my belly feeling our daughter kick her feet.

I giggled, "She must get that from you,"

"Bull,"

"Are you serious!" I said.

He smirked, "Yea so what if she does get that from me…kicking ass is a great trait to have."

I laughed and then kissed his cheek. "That's a good boy, tell the truth."

He chuckled and then fell silent for a few seconds. "Hey Rachel…you know I love you right?"

I looked at him softly, "Of course I know that…you show me everyday."

He nodded and then asked me to come with him to the backyard. I followed him without a fuss. When we reached the patio out back, he walked me over to the banister to gaze at the sunset. It was very beautiful and gave you a calm feeling.

He then turned to me and gazed into my eyes, "Rachel, I have a very serious question to ask you. I never once thought I could ask someone this question…but I'm glad it's you I'm asking."

I smiled and braced myself for what he was about to ask. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. When he opened it, I gasped at how much the ring sparkled….and what it meant.

"Rachel Gutierrez, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was partially speechless, while tears of joy ran down my face. "Yes…Yes I will,"

He smiled and then slid the ring on my finger before kissing me smoothly. In the middle of our kiss, I felt something pop where the baby was sitting inside of me. I then heard the splatter or water underneath me.

Mark looked down and then looked back up at me with a smile, "It looks like I got you too worked up this time…your water just broke."

I gasped and looked down to see what he meant. He was right…my water had broken and it was time to go give birth to our child.

We rushed over to the hospital, calling our friends and family as we drove. After five minutes of prep and three pushes…I had given birth to our daughter, Mercedes Angelique Calaway. She was so beautiful with my skin tone, my hair, and Mark's eyes. Upon me holding her, she stopped crying and started smiling. I looked up into Mark's eyes just before he kissed me and then kissed her forehead. She smiled at him as she wrapped her little hand around his big finger.

"She's perfect like her mother." He told me. "It looks like I better start getting rid of these boys soon."

I laughed, "Mark, she's a baby."

"Yea, but there will be boys after her when she's older..got to get to them now before I have to kill someone."

I laughed and then handed her to him. I had never felt so happy in my entire life and I sure was glad that Mark was the one who brought that to me. Who would have thought that one vacation…would lead to this giant chapter in my life.


End file.
